Date a Live: Entre espíritus y demonios
by alphaprimus
Summary: Después de la mayor batalla librada por la familia Sparda, estos son absorbidos por un portal; el cual trae efectos secundarios inesperados, los gemelos regresan a su mas tierna infancia, y Sparda rejuveneces. Este es el inicio de una nueva vida para ellos (La historia comienza realmente con el inicio de Date a Live)
1. Chapter 1

**Date a Live: Entre espiritus y demonios:**

**Prologo.**

Después de la batalla final de Nero contra Vergil el cuál a cambio de ser vencido el accedería a trabajar al lado de Dante y hacer sus diferencias a un lado púes hiba ser necesaria la intervención de ambos súper demonios para evitar qué El inmenso Árbol demoníaco Qluipotf fusionara ambos mundos y terminara por hundir la vida misma como la conocemos a la destrucción de, el mundo demoníaco

Nero no estaba totalmente convencido de que ambos se aventuraran ellos solos, al mundo demoníaco, pero com la ayuda de yamato y rebelión, cortar de raíz el árbol del fruto prohibido y así restaurar el balance de ambos mundos, pero Dante le aseguro a Nero que se arriesgaban a ir hasta él mundo. Demoníaco ellos solos porque, sabían de sobra que si ellos no volvían con vida, al menos el mundo que ellos tanto amaron quedaría en buenas manos con un digno protector y así fue cómo sin saberlo Dante le daría su legado a su sucesor.

A ambos demonios, no sabían realmente que les esperaba del otro lado, lo que, si sabían es qué su fin en su anterior mundo habría llegado. Lo que jamás se esperaron es qué durante el viaje ellos no estaban solos, pues inmediatamente reconocieron un poder tan grande y cálido. Que cuanto lo reconocieron un mar dé sentimientos los invadió y es qué ahí al lado su yo se encontraba el caballero oscuro Sparda, su padre cómo cuando ellos lo vieron por última vez en toda su gloria por así decirlo este solo al verlos los abrazo cálidamente mientras algo más sucedía mientras viajaban en ese extraño portal.

—TOU-SAN/OTOU-SAMA. —dicen los gemelos sorprendidos.

—Hola, mis pequeños diablitos cuanto; crecieron. —dice mientras las lágrimas los invadían a los 3 Sparda demostrando una vez más que hasta los demonios pueden llorar.

—¿Como...? —quieren preguntar ellos.

—No es momento, y solo puedo permanecer temporalmente. Un reminente de mi poder se quedó aquí, y volví, debemos acabar con eso. —dice el.

Los hijos solo pueden asentir a las palabras de su padre, para encaminarse a la cual seria la batalla de sus vidas, una épica batalla se libro en el inframundo, la misma era tan bestial que la energía empezó a formar un agujero en la tela del espacio tiempo, el cual no noto ninguno de ellos.

Ya al lograr vencerlo, Sparda se empezaba a desvanecer, su tiempo había llegado a su fin, sus hijos estaban agotados en el suelo, apenas manteniéndose en pie, entonces llega Nero, quien a pesar de las palabras dichas por Dante, no pudo dejar a su padre y tío, encargarse solo. Al llegar se lleva la enorme sorpresa de ver a su difunto abuelo junto a ellos.

Pero, el asombro le duro poco, ya que fue absorbido por el portal, siendo seguido por Sparda, y por último los gemelos.

Luego, oscuridad solo había oscuridad a su alrededor, para que de repente sea invadido por la luz, Sparda estaba en el mundo humano de nuevo, esto le sorprendió, pero aun mas el sentir peso en sus brazos, al ver con detalle, eran sus hijos quienes había regresado a la mas tierna infancia, cosa que no entendía del todo, pero algo parecía estar claro, la vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad para estar con su familia, la cual no desaprovecharía.

Aunque, este seria solo el comienzo, muchos sucesos vivira esta familia, destina a crecer y a sufrir.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 1.**

**Renuncia de derechos:** Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

10 de abril, ciudad teguu en los suburbios se podía observar una caja de 2 pisos, en la cual estaba cierto joven, de piel bronceada ligeramente, pelo entre azul y blanco, celeste para ser precisos, este joven se llama Itsuka Shidou, estaba sudando, parecía tener una pesadilla, aunque no fuera el caso y su cuerpo despedía pequeña y casi imperceptibles descargas de energía.

—En todo caso, Shidou… Pronto serás hermano mayor, es tu deber cuidar de ella, tal y como nosotros cuidamos de ti, promételo otouto, que cuidaras de ella. —fue la petición que escucho de un par de voces desconocida, o al menos eso creía.

—¡Hai, lo prometo!

Entonces, se levantó. Ahora, se podía observar sus ojos de color café, se veían agitado, se llevo la mano a la frente.

—Otra vez, ese sueño sigue persiguiéndome, porque, porque sigue afectándome tanto, no conozco esas voces, y aun así… me afecta me duele, como si no hubiera cumplido esa promesa. —murmura.

Toma su teléfono, eran las 4:30, y después de ese sueño, no quería volver a dormir, principalmente porque se le había quitado el sueño, suelta un suspiro de fastidio, esto era algo recurrente, quizas… 1 vez cad meses, nunca tomo el tiempo de esto, pero le molestaba aquello.

Sabía que no podía irse tan temprano a la escuela, y quitarle el sueño a su hermanita por esto, no le parecía nada justo; decidido irse a trotar, como siempre, se vistió con un mono de color negro, una camisa blanca y una sudadera negra, tomo sus audífonos, y salió.

Solo trotaba de manera suave, era su rutina para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, ese sentimiento de pecho, era extremadamente molesto se sentía inconforme consigo mismo, siguió con eso por, aproximadamente hora y media, cuando regreso a su casa estaba totalmente sudado, su respiración era algo agitada, pero no errática. Al entrar se encuentra con su hermanita, Itsuka Kotori aun en ropa de dormir, se notaba algo molesta.

Era una linda chica de pelo suelto, de color rojo, ojos redondos como círculos y del mismo color de su cabello, estaba vestida con un pantalón ligera blanco y una camisa manga corta del mismo color

—Tadaima. —dice nervioso.

—Mou, que hare contigo onii-chan, sales a trotar el día que empezamos clases.

—Este… Ya me conoces, no tenia sueño y no quería despertarte.

—Como digas, ahora ve a bañarte, estas todo sudado. —menciona con cierto desagrado.

No responde, pero le hace caso se va bañar, regresa ya cambiado con su uniforme de su preparatoria, encuentra a la joven sentada viendo televisión, suelta un suspiro y da una pequeña sonrisa, comienza su rutina diaria va a la cocina y se pone un delantal, y empieza a cocinar, mientras estaba en eso se escucha, una noticias; los terremotos espaciales, enormes desastres que devastan el espacio se menciona que el numero de estos se ha incrementado en esas zonas, el joven nota que su hermanita estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos, y un destello aparece en su ojo derechos, se aproximada rápidamente y se lo quita, era una paleta los chupa chups, los dulce favoritos de su hermanita.

—¿Eh? —murmura al notar la falta de su dulce en su mano—, Onii-chan devuélvemelo.

—No. —sentencia seriamente—. Ya sabes, que no debes comer dulce antes del desayuno.

La joven, quería replicar, pero ante la mirada de su hermano mayor, la cual era una muy seria, y daba miedo, no iba a discutir, y baja la mirada.

—Sabes, te la daré, pero después de comer —dijo suavizando la mirada y laborándole ligeramente al cabello, de forma cariñosa

—Onii-chan. —dijo ligeramente molesta.

Este solo sonríe y deja a su hermanita, para seguir con la comida, y mientras seguía en lo suyo.

—Kotori, ¿alguna petición para el almuerzo de hoy?

—Um… ¡El almuerzo especia para niños! —respondió de manera alegre.

—Eh, pero si es muy costoso. —responde, para la molestia de la joven—, pero hoy es un día, especial no se puede hacer nada.

La joven, solo sonríe, su hermano puede ser algo duro, pero era justo y bueno, continuaron de manera tranquila, hasta que fue hora de irse y mientras salían.

—Recuerda es una promesa, tiene que ir aunque un terremoto espacial pase.

—Hai, hai solo cálmate, que no queremos llegar tarde el primer día de clases. —sonríe.

el camino fue tranquilo, como siempre llego con tiempo, al ver donde le tocaba… Aula 2b, solo fue al salón para su sorpresa…

—Itsuka Shidou.

Se voltea, para encontrar con una linda chica, estatura promedio, pelo blanco corto, hermosos ojos azules, aunque parecía hermosa… Era algo extraña, parecía no tener expresión alguna.

—Este… ¿Te conozco? —pregunta, de manera cautelosa y que solo ella lo escuche.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—No.

—Ya veo.

La joven solo entro al salón, pero por alguna razón sintió que, en su voz, había una desilusión cosa que su cara no demostró.

—Jajaja, como siempre arrasando bestia sexual, Itsuka.

—¿Eh? —dice sin entender, para ver a su amigo Tonomachi Hiroto, un joven un tanto… peculiar, de pelo alborotado y negro y sus ojos de igual color—. Sexo, ¿yo? No se que me hablas Tonomachi.

—Tienes que decir tu secreto, vaya que empezar este año, y hablando con Tobiichi Origami, top 1 de las chicas con quien te gustaría salir.

—¿Quién? Y top de ¿Qué?

—Vamos amigo, Tobiichi Origami, la super genio de la escuela, calificaciones perfectas en todo, y sin mencionar que es una belleza innegable, aunque es inexpresiva, algunas dicen que le da encanto y aparece una muñeca de porcelana.

—Hm, creo a ver escuchado de una chica muy inteligente… pero eso de compararla con una muñeca, está mal, no es un objeto inanimado.

—Oh, defendiendo a tu novia. —dice Tonomachi con malicia.  
—Mejor eso, a salir tener una aplicación de una novia virtual.

Este, fue un gran golpe al ego de Tonomachi, solo baja la cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de los tops?

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, veras hace algún tiempo se hicieron encuestas, todo comienza porque una chica quiere saber como la clasifica, y de hay nace.

—Ya veo…

—También hay de chicos, parejas ect…

—Eso, creo que exageras… —menciono con una gota de sudor en su sien.

—Bueno, por lógica todo se detiene en la persona que inicia todo, sabes… Esto es incómodo, pero somos la pareja más votadas por la fuyoshis de la escuela…

—¿¡Qué demonios!?

—Sí, también me sorprendí, en fin, la verdad es que me sorprende que pudiera entablar una conversación, aunque fuera corta con esa chica, ¿la conoces?

—Conocerla, Tonomachi solo me hablo, ni sabia quien era.

—¡Esa no te la crees que ni tú! —responde, para saludar a Origami, la cual, lo ignora de forma olímpica—. Lo vez. Es raro que ella, le hable a alguien y más a un chico.

—Mira, es la verdad no tengo porque mentirte, ahora solo quiero terminar este día.

Este, mira a su amigo; el cual se notaba algo cansado, era su mirada, solo asiente antes esto, y ambos se van a sentar, para que inicie las clases.

Él día, paso sin pena ni gloria, solo que sentía que era ligeramente… vigilado, y era obvio que era por Origami, quien se sentaba a su lado izquierdo, ignoro esto, además de que su tutora es Okamine Tamae, quien lo había sido en años anteriores, el día ya había terminado, estaba guardando sus cosas.

—Itsuka. —dice Tonomachi.

—¿Qué sucede, Tonomachi?

—¿Tienes planes?

—Iba a ir a comer con Kotori.

—Oh, los acompaño entonces…

—Pagas tu cuenta. —sentencia mirándolo.

—Entiendo, entiendo no debes ponerte arisco. —responde algo intimidado.

Entonces, suena la alarma de terremoto especial, todos empiezan a salir, para dirigirse al refugio, pero una persona no lo hace. Era Tobiichi Origami, quien salió y va en sentido contrario, Shidou lo toma ligeramente de su brazo impidiendo su avance.

—Oye, te diriges en la dirección equivocada. —dice con un gesto de preocupación.

—Estaré bien. —se suelta y vuelve a correr.

Eso, lo desconcierta solo puede esperar que se dirija a un refugio, que de saber que le paso algo… Se sentiría algo responsable, que pudo a verla detenido.

—Itsuka, vamos debemos irnos al refugio. —Tonomachi le puso la mano en su hombro.

Él, solo asiente y continua a la cola, y decide llamar a Kotori, esperaba que estuviera algo angustiada y preocupada, sí, así era su hermanita… Pero, no le respondía, esto le dio mala espina, continua unas veces más, al no obtener respuesta decidido buscarla con el gps de su teléfono.

Al ver la ubicación, sintió que la fuerza le fallaba, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón se sintió oprimido, ella… Estaba en el restaurante, la imagen de su hermanita, esperando y rogando para que llegara por ella para llevarla a un refugio, paso por su mente además, de esa voz, volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

Solo tomo su bolso y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron , dejando extrañados a todos, escucho por muy poco la voz de su maestra, poco le importo, los rayos volvieron a salir de su cuerpo, mientras ganaba más y más velocidad, su motivación llegar y poner a salvo a su hermanita… Era todo lo que podía pensar, pero para su mala suerte, fue golpeado, y dejado casi fuera de combate.

—Miren esto, un humano. —dice un grupo de seres negros, eran extraños nunca los había visto antes…

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —pregunta otro burlón.

—Que más, lo comeremos, pero antes lo golpearemos un poco más.

Todos se posicionan y lo golpean, cada golpe era brutal, sentía como su cuerpo era dañado, pero no había fracturas, solo podía pensar en Kotori, en la voz… En esa voz, que era extraña, pero tan familiar a la vez, entonces su determinación se hizo mas fuerte que antes, y de un poderoso grito, se quita a ese grupo de… cosas de encima, un domo de energía se formo a su alrededor, y para sorpresa de los entes…

Ahora, su cuerpo era rodeado de energía, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora eran azules, y su pelo era totalmente blanco además, ahora poseía lo que para la percepción del joven, eran brazos mutantes, y sus piernas de igual forma, eran negras con morado, esto lo deja extrañado.

Pero, para lo entes era claro lo que eran esos brazos y piernas, devil bringer; transformación parcial de aquellos, seres híbridos demonio/humano, aquello los sorprendió, e hizo que su ira aumentara.

—Vaya, vaya con no eres un estúpido humano común, sino un maldito hibrido, para tu mala suerte, odiamos a los que son como tú, prepárate porque morirás aquí.

Esa declaración, solo deja mas preguntas que respuestas, este solo asevera su mirada, y se pone en guardia.

—No se de que diablos hablas, pero tengo alguien con quien encontrarme, si tengo que enfrentarlos para eso, que así sea.

Se impulsa con una sola pierna, y llego a ellos, en un segundo, solo evitan el golpe, por muy poco, y este impacta contra el suelo, haciendo un cráter moderado, y lanzando pedazos de tierra y piedra alrededor.

_—Es veloz. —_fue el pensamiento colectivo.

Shidou, solo se levanta calmadamente para abrir y cerrar su mando, se sentía raro, no le había dolido y parecía que esa no era toda su fuerza, sin duda era extraño, pero sentía que un poder recorría su cuerpo y este, se sentía bien… Quizas demasiado, pero apenas logro evitar el ataque de esos seres, volvían a atacarlo y por la espalda.

—No te distraigas.

Este los mira severamente, y sonríe de forma salvaje cosa que extraña a los seres, era inusual y de un momento a otro, estaba de nuevo en frente de sus oponentes, y esta vez conecta de forma directa y contundente golpe, mandan a volar al ser que había hablado, y sin previo aviso, se volvió a mover y golpeo a todos los presentes con el mismo resultado.

—Ora, ora ¿Qué paso con eso de que me iban a matar?

Los seres se levantan mas que fúricos, ese mocoso se burlaba de ellos, sus miradas aclamaban sangre y se lanzan, lo mismo el joven solo que estaba mas calmado, y solo se movía por instintos, llego cerca de ellos y los golpea en el pecho, dando el mismo resultado, con la mayoría algunos lograron poner a sus "compañeros" para que recibieran el impacto por ellos.

En ese momento, paso el terremoto especial, matando a esos desgraciados, Shidou solo atino a moverse hacia atrás evitando como le fuera posible la explosión igual lo seres, y al despejarse se podía observar. Lo que parecía un trono, y arriba del mismo una hermosa mujer de ojos purpuras, cabello negro hasta la espalda baja, y pareció llevar lo que parecía una especie de vestido/armadura de batalla.

_—Mierda, mejor nos retiramos…_ —piensan lo entes.

Para su mala suerte, la joven de un solo movimiento saco su espada y lanza una estela de energía, con la cual acaba con todos esos seres.

_—¿Qué demonios? Primero, esas cosas que me atacan, luego esto de que parece que mute, y ahora una chica con una especie de poderes, esto debe ser un sueño…—_piensa.

Las chica al notarlo de igual manera lo ataca, pero este, ataque no iba a matar paso por su lado, lo deja congelado en ese lugar, entonces la chica llega afrente suyo, y lo toma del cabello.

—¿Qué haces, aquí? —pregunta de manera fría—¿Vienes a matarme, cierto?

—¿Matarte? No se que hablas, ni te conozco.

—No mientras, se que a eso vienen…

La mirada de la chica, parece estar llena de… Nada, pero al mismo tiempo, parece estar llena de tristeza, y con eso de que decían querer matarla.

—Espera, espera, yo no quiero matarte, es decir ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—Eso que se yo siempre me atacan, cada vez que aparezco siempre hay devastación un grupo de mujeres voladoras, me atacan sin razón aparente.

Entonces unas explosiones a su alrededor se detonan, la chica lo suelta para mirar al cielo, donde parecía haber persona ¿Volando? En definitiva, este era el sueño más descabellado que había tenido.

La chica, solo vuelve a mirarlo con esos ojos que reflejan nada y dolor, para elevarse y destruir los proyectiles, inesperadamente para la chica, Shidou de un potente salto fue hacia las personas voladoras.

Estas, se sorprende ¿Cómo era posible que, un chico probablemente de preparatoria pudiera hacer, eso? Bueno, según pueden ver parecer un hibrido humano/demonio, o usa una armadura especial… Sea cual sea el caso…

—Prepárense.

Dijo una hermosa mujer, quizas a la segunda mitad de sus 20, ojos de color café, un cuerpo algo envidiable y de mirada seria, Kasukabe Ryouko, capitana de las AST.

Pero, había algo que no se esperaba su segundo al mando, sargento de primera: Tobiichi Origami, no estaba del todo dispuesta a pelear contra esta inesperada amenaza, porque su principal objetivo era el espíritu, de nombre código «Princess», sin menciona el detalle de que… Ese ser, era muy parecido a su "Interés amoroso" Itsuka Shidou.

Para sorpresa del grupo, el joven no las ataca, mas bien protege a la segunda al mando, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta… Un demonio estaba dirigiéndose a atacarla.

—¡Pelea de frente, cobarde!

Exclama con furia, una cosa era atacarlo a él por la espalda, pero hacerlo con una mujer, eso si que acaba con su paciencia, y le conecto una poderosa patada que lo mando al suelo, y la energía se volvió a hacer presente.

La joven de pelo blanco, se sorprendió era la misma voz de Shidou… Ese era el mismo Itsuka Shidou, según lo que ella sabia no era un hibrido, aunque puede que recién lo despertara, o puede que trabaje para alguna organización, en todo caso debería organizar sus prioridades, después de agradecería "Adecuadamente" su ayuda en esa situación.

De regreso con el joven, aterrizo con fuerza golpeando el suelo, el demonio se levanto y se lanzo a atacarlo, el joven se puso en guardia y lanzo un poderoso golpe, cargado de energía eléctrica, y hay un potente choque, ambos retroceden algunos metros.

El joven, vuelve a lanzarse, pero esta vez era mas veloz, parece que con cada segundo que pasa, se vuelve mas fuete, algo inesperado, esta vez golpe con fuerza el puño de su oponente el cual antes había sido entumecido por la energía eléctrica, y esta vez, logra darle en la cara con fuerza, ahora con su otro brazo lo golpea en la cabeza, para que se incruste en el suelo, y ahora seguía golpeándolo cada vez que más fuerza, hasta que se detiene viendo que el cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, y este estaba ya jadeando del esfuerzo, y se separa del "cuerpo inerte" para que sus brazos regresen a la normalidad, al igual que su cabellos y ojos.

_—Qué rayos… ¿Me paso? —_se preguntó, él no era violento_—. Esto, no terminara bien, aunque dudo que realmente vallan a hacerme algo por detener a este sujeto._

Entonces, nota como una de las personas que esta en el cielo desciende rápidamente, para tener un enfrentamiento con la chica de la armadura, Shidou apenas puede ver, su mirada se empieza nublar momentáneamente, de un momento a otro, las chicas se separan quedando la atacante a solo centimientos de Shidou.

— ¿Tobiichi… Origami?

—Así que, realmente eres tú Shidou, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero debes irte esto no es asunto tuyo. —dice de manera inexpresiva, pero Shidou noto cierta felicidad en sus palabras, era raro…

Origami, procedió a lanzar una granada cegadora, ella la chica y Shidou, son atrapados en la explosión de la misma.

Shidou vuelve a encontrarse en la oscuridad, y una voz se logra escuchar.

—Bueno, ya que me las has pedido, te enseñare algunas cosas útiles, una de las habilidades que te he de enseñar en triskter, útil para teletransportarse y la otra doppelganger, no me agrada mucho, pero con la practica seguro que logras hacer que te sea útil..

Despierta, lo que puede ver a una mujer, la cual no estaba muy cuidada, si era hermosa, pero que estuviera al desaliñada, y con unas ojeras bastante profunda y una expresión cansada, le quitaba algo de su atractivo.

—Ah… Ya despertaste.

—Este… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy la oficial de análisis Murasame Reine, la enfermera no está, pero no te preocupes, estoy calificada para hacerme cargo, aunque sea de las cosas básicas…

—¿Oficial de análisis? ¿Enfermería? Puede explicarse mejor Murasame-san.

—Con Reine, está bien Shin. Por favor sígueme sé que tendrás muchas preguntas, pero no soy la persona indicada para poder explicarte, te llevare con alguien que pueda explicártelo mejor…

_—¿Acaba de llamarme, Shin? Creo que se equivoco a decir mi nombre o sabe nada, dudo que se tomara la atribución de ponerme un sobre-nombre, cuando ni siquiera la conozco. —_piensa—. Bueno, este Reine-san esta bien, vamos.

La mujer, de forma adormilada asiente, y comienza camina hacia la puerta, pero de un momento a otro se queda dormida y se iba a caer, de no ser porque Shidou lo atrapado.

—¿Oiga, está bien?

—Sí, solo que sufro de insomnio severo.

—Este… debe tomar algo para eso, estar en esa situación debe ser… Muy difícil.

—Estoy bien, continuemos.

Esto, deja al joven algo preocupado por la situación de la mujer, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, solo la sigue en silencio absoluto, observando las instalaciones de donde quiera que este, todo era de alta tecnológica, de cierta forma eso le agrada, pero era obvio que significa que esto era muy serio, no tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que parecía una sala de control.

—Comandante, lo he traído.

—Bien hecho, Reine espero que estés bien, ¡Bienvenido al fraxinux!

Shidou, se dio vuelta y donde debería estar quien debería ser quien comandaba todo este lugar… Estaba era su hermanita Itsuka Kotori.

—¡Kotori! Que alivio que estés bien, pero ¿Qué rayos hacías en el restaurant cuando hay una alarma de terremoto espacial? Y ¿Qué rayos haces, aquí?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De que hablo?, según el gps estabas en el restaurant.

—Oh, eso… Estamos encima de ese lugar, a unos 15.000 pies de altura, ¿Enserio creíste que estaría ahí? Jajaja, eso por lógica era obvio que no iría hay con un terremoto espacial.

—Responde lo otro también, y ¿Cómo que 15.000 pies de altura?

—Dejame mostrarte para que entiendas mejor. —dijo, para que a su señal todo a su alrededor se volviera invisible y se muestre que están en una aeronave—. Fraxinus es, una aero-nave de combate, y trabajo para una empresa llama Ratatoskr

El, solo se toma el puente de la nariz, era obvio que estaba fastidiado, la mira de forma severa, pero esta no se muestra intimidada como otras veces.

Suelta un suspiro—. Entonces, tu eres quien me ha, de explicar las cosas… Mejor empieza de una vez.

—Bueno, empecemos supongo que quieres comenzar con esa chica: Veras, lo que tu viste fue un espíritu, seres que llegan inesperadamente a nuestro mundo y cuando lo hace…

—Causan un terremoto especial, me imagino… ¿No pudieron ponerles un mejor nombre?

—Sí, y sobre lo otro… Desaparecían como si fueran 1, la verdad pudieron ponerle un nombre mejor, pero ese es el nombre de esos entes…

—Bueno. Ahora, las chicas esas y las cosas que me atacaron…

—AST, y demonios… Las AST: son un grupo militar especializado en "hacerse cargo" de los espíritus, y los otros, son demonio básicamente entes de otro mundo, que por extrañas razones odian a los humanos y se los comen, aunque han desarrollado gusto por querer cazar y comer espíritus, cosa que casi nunca logran.

—"Hacerse cargo", es decir darles exterminio… Eso esta mal, seguro que no tienen idea de lo causan los terremotos, y seguro que no tienen la culpa.

—Me alegra que pienses así, porque veras Ratatorks es organización secreta, nosotros usamos otro enfoque, queremos salvar a los espíritus y que puedan llevar vidas normales… Y claro, tu estas aquí para algo, según sabemos tienes la habilidad de sellar los poderes de los espíritus, y esa extraña transformación seguro tiene algo que ver, probablemente, algo de poder espiritual que tenías en tu interior…


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live y DMC, son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y capcom, respectivamente, todos los personajes utilizados aquí, igualmente este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 2: Empiezan los problemas.**

—Espera, si eso paso… ¿Quieres decir que he sellado uno antes?

Kotori se siente ligeramente atrapada.

—No estoy segura, puede que pasara incluso antes de que se te adoptara.

—Ya veo… Supongo que no tengo opción, ayudare. 

—Es bueno ver que ya tomaste tu decisión. Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

—De acuerdo, por favor llévame a casa que tengo que cocinar y asimilar todo.

Mientras, en unas instalaciones subterráneas.

Se puede observar a un hombre que estaba en frente de un escritorio, no se podía observar su cara se veía solo negro, al igual que la persona frente a este.

—Entonces, supongo que ahí alguna novedad.

—¡Hai! Una señal que se registró, por aproximadamente 5 minutos, fue raro, comenzó como una señal de grado C-, y empezó a escalar hasta llega a BB+. —dice el primero, su voz era la de un hombre.

_—Inusual, el grado de nivel de los demonios de ciudad Tenguu, usualmente va desde d-, hasta B+, este excede el nivel usual. —_piensa seriamente— ¿Alguna otra cosa que fuera resaltante?

—Sí, pero no estoy seguro de si sea relevante, según la información que se resguarda en la base de datos, su señal ya está identificada, y es «él».

—¿Él? —pregunta sin recordar.

—Señor, aquí esta el expediente, si desea revíselo no será prudente dejar mi puesto por mucho tiempo. —responde dejando un sobre de color amarillo en el escritorio.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte.

El primer hombre se retira dejando al segundo, mirando el sobre que se le fue dejado, lleno de curiosidad tomo el sobre y lo abrió, encontró un expediente, según la información que estaba asentada ahí, se hablaba de un semi-demonio de rango S, pero lo mas extraño era la apariencia humana, vio los datos que se tenía… Solo pudo abrir sus ojos de sobre manera, la información asentada daba a entender que no podía dejar pasar esta información, podría meterse en problemas si no pasaba esta información a sus superiores.

_—¿Es un chiste? —_piensa sorprendido_— ¿Por qué aparecería, aquí? Se creía que había muerto, esto es un dolor de cabeza…_

Termina de pensar para ir a informar de esto.

Al día siguiente.

Shidou, se levantó vistió, hizo el desayuno y se fue temprano a la preparatoria, solo podía pensar que lo del día anterior fue un sueño por demás extraño.

_—Que sueño más extraño._

Pensó, mientras llegaba a la preparatoria, y cuando estaba dejando los zapatos, sintió una mano en su hombro, se sintió pesado y con fuerza.

—¡Itsuka! ¿¡Que demonios te paso ayer, te fuiste corriendo y no entraste al refugio!? —pregunto en forma de regaño Tonomachi.

_—Eso significa que… ¿No fue un sueño? —_pensó preocupado, solo se intento recomponer como le fue posible—. Este… Como decirlo es que vi en mi teléfono por el G.P.S de Kotori que estaba en el restaurante donde quedamos en vernos, no pude controlarme, sentía preocupación y ansiedad y fue por ella, fue más instintivo que consciente.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama sorprendido y preocupado—. Me imagino que la encontraste y se pusieron a salvo.

—Por suerte, sí ninguno salió herido. —responde de forma calmada.

—Es bueno saberlo, me alegra que ambos estén bien.

—Arigatou, Tonomachi.

—Vamos Itsuka, ¿para qué están los amigos? —le responde sonriendo—. Nos conocemos hace tanto que es natural que nos preocupemos por el otro.

—Cierto. —responde con una sonrisa pequeña, pero su semblante cambio a uno de miedo—. Pero, aunque seamos amigos, espero que no tengas intenciones ocultas con Kotori.

—Va-vamos Itsuka, yo no soy de esos, y si ella lo decidiera. No hay problemas, ¿verdad? Jaja —responde nervioso y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su amigo tenía un lado que daba miedo, en especial cuando se trataba de cuidar a su pequeña hermanita, era obvio y sabía que para Shidou su familia y amigos era los mas preciado, aun recuerda la vez que habían estando codo a codo contra los problemas, era un gran apoyo y compañero a la hora de la verdad, pero sí era en su contra, podía ser una enorme pesadilla.

—Tonomachi. —el tono era normal, pero sintió unos escalofríos subir por su espinal dorsal.

—Jejeje, vamos Itsuka ya me conoces, no soy de esos puedo jurártelo. —dice para poner su mano derecha en donde debería estar su corazón.

—Eso espero. —responde señalándolo con su mano derecha y una mirada afilada.

_—Todavía no entiendo como puede tener ese lado tan peligroso._

Después de eso todo se calmó, y ambos se van al salón de clases y para suerte, Tobiichi Origami también iba llegando, para sus suerte ella lo mira intensamente un segundo, se sintió incomodo, y entonces ella se acerca y lo toma de la mano llevándose del lugar, esto deja extrañado y celoso a Tonomachi, pero como buen amigo solo le dio un pulgar arriba para irse al salón.

_—Eres un suertudo Itsuka, no tenia que mentirme sobre conocerla._—piensa.

Origami se llevó a Shidou a las escaleras de la sortea lo lleva hasta la puerta, este la mira extrañado, y ella solo lo mira de forma inexpresiva.

—¿A que se debe esto? —pregunta Shidou.

—Tu, me viste ayer.

Semejante respuesta, lo deja frío no sabía cómo responder, es decir descubrió quizas el que se seria su mayor secreto.

—Este… Sí, no te preocupes no le dire a nadie.

—Es bueno saberlo, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme por eso.

Ella solo niega con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso, se que guardaras mi secreto. Me refiero a gracias por salvarme ayer. —responde para acercarse y darle un beso en los labios.

Semejante acto, lo sorprende de sobre manera, pero su dulce fragancia lo embriaga y sus dulces y suaves labios lo hipnotiza, de forma automática puso sus manos en las caderas y la acerca de forma suave, pudo sentir los pechos de Origami en su pecho, curiosamente parecían ser más pequeños de lo que eran, eran tan suaves. Todo el conjunto de sensaciones, lo dejan algo tonto, y para cuando se separa.

—Eso fue por salvarme. —dice, sus ojos parecían tener un pequeño brillo de felicidad y cierto punto de lujuria y Shidou sentía su caliente y dulce aliento,

No sabía como responder, acaba de ser besado por una bella joven.

—To-Tobiichi, no deberías estar haciendo eso con cualquiera.

—Tú no eres cualquiera. —responde—. Supongo que quieres respuestas.

—Sí.

—Esa… cosa, con la que me viste pelear es un espíritu, pero debo suponer que tu ya sabes de esas clases de cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo que te paso ayer…

Entonces recordó su extraño cambio de ayer, solo sabía que sus brazos y piernas cambiaron de forma, aunque según lo que dijo aquella cosa, era algo de un hibrido, pero honor a la verdad. No sabía a lo que se refería aquel ser.

—Debes trabajar para alguna de las compañías que cazan demonios.

Shidou se lo piensa, estaba en una encrucijada, no sabia como responder.

—Tobiichi, espero que puedas entender que no puedo responderte eso.

—Entiendo, supongo que no debes trabajar para ninguna, recién descubres tus poderes, esta bien no importa. —responde para darle un pequeño golpe con cierta fuerza en su pecho—. Esto es por ponerte en peligro, por favor no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro. Lo espíritus son algo con lo que debo lidiar sola, sería mejor que te olvidaras de eso, pero dudo que puedas ahora que tus poderes han despertado.

Le dice, viéndolo se forma seria, el ambiente se siente ligeramente pesado, era una de las pocas veces en la que se llego a sentir atrapado, y aun más ¡Es por una mujer!

—Este… No puedo prometerte nada.

—Y una sola cosa más. —dice para tomarlo de la corbata y que ella este en toda su línea de visión—. Eres mío. —lo besa de forma descarada para separarse y voltearse.

Shidou sin perder la oportunidad, la abraza por la espalda y toma uno de sus senos y lo aprieta ligeramente causando que esta gima ligeramente.

—No me molestaría ser tuyo, pero.

Dijo para volver a apretar ligeramente su pecho.

—Um.

—Tu también tendrías que ser mía.

Origami, solo empezó a presionar la parte baja media de Shidou, para él era raro, pensó que diciéndole dejaría de decir esa clase de cosas. Su amigo empezó a despertar.

—Está bien, por mí.

Fue la corta respuesta de Origami, Shidou solo se quedó frío nunca se espero eso… Más se esperaba que intentara golpearlo, estaba preparado para esquivar cualquier golpe y tener cierto enfrentamiento con ella.

La verdad estaba asombrado, y la verdad no le molestaría tener algo con ella… Pero, esto lo dejo fuera de base, sin mencionar que el estaba del lado contrario, salvar a los espíritus, aunque podría mantenerlo esto en secreto, durante un tiempo, solo podía quedarse ahí frio.

—Shidou, tenemos que regresar a clases, supongo que podemos seguir esta conversación en otro momento.

Origami de forma amable separo los brazos de Shidou, y empezó a bajar, aunque claramente tenía algo diferente en su caminar, ahora movía tranquilamente sus caderas en un vaivén hipnótico.

Solo se quedo viendo hasta que Origami salió de su línea de visión, después de eso, solo suelta un suspiro de resignación, esto se pondría problemático, solo bajo y al llegar al pasillo pudo notar a una mujer que estaba por caerse, este en un rápido movimiento la atajo.

—¿Esta bien?

—¿Um…?

Cuando Shidou detallo claramente a la mujer, noto unas enormes ojeras en un hermoso rostro, lo supo en aquel momento, Murasame Reine, oficial de análisis del Fraxinus estaba ahí, pero noto claramente un cambio en su vestimenta, ya no era militar era una camisa de color morado opaco, una bata blanca, y unos pantalones azules oscuros, del calzado no podía decir nada, no podía verlo, pero si podía notar que ahora tenia unos lentes.

—¿Qué hace usted, aquí?

—Oh, eres tú Shin… Me alegra encontrarte te estaba buscando para decirte donde iniciara su entrenamiento, y sobre tu pregunta… He ingresado como profesora de física, además de ser maestra de apoyo a la maestra guía de tu salón.

—¿¡Que!? —fue lo que escapo de su garganta, estaba francamente impresionado, sabía que siendo una organización secreta tendría sus contactos y métodos para conseguir lo que quería, pero realmente no se esperaba esto—. Este, ¿Qué paso con el anterior sensei de física?

—Hm… —murmuro—. Ni idea, solo se que me ubicaron aquí, para mantenerte vigilado y poner tu entrenamiento en marcha.

Shidou soltó un suspiro, enserio que esto podría convertirse en un dolor de cabeza, lo mejor sería hacer como si no conociera Reine.

—Eso no me convence, pero dudo que pueda obtener alguna respuesta satisfactoria. —menciona con fastidio—. Bueno, será mejor que vaya al salón… Supongo que hablaremos de lo del entrenamiento después de clases.

—Sí, será lo mejor no va a ser bueno si interrumpimos tus estudios.

Shidou solo asiente y antes de irse.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Shidou, no Shin.

—Como digas, Shin.

Shidou soltó un suspiro de fastidio, y decidido irse a su salón. Él día paso con tranquilidad Reine se presento como su nueva sensei de física, ciertamente causo revuelo tanto entre hombres y mujeres. En fin, al sonar la última campana del periodo de clases, solo recoge sus cosas, y mientras lo hace siente una mano en su hombro.

— Shidou, tenemos que hablar…

Era Tobiichi Origami, se le hizo medio raro que se refiriera por su nombre de pila, pero considerando lo de la mañana y que la salvo quizas lo ve como mucha confianza.

—¿Sucede algo, Tobiichi?

—Hm, quiero hablar contigo y preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre.

—Este… No me parece sería muy pronto, sin mencionar que apenas nos conocemos… —dice con una gota de sudor en su sien y se rasca la mejilla.

—Ya veo, espero que no te moleste que me refiera a ti por tu nombre de pila.

—La verdad, no es que me moleste solo que me parece bastante rápido, pero si lo prefieres así, no hay problema.

—Ya veo, quiero continuar la conversación de esta mañana.

—Este… Preferiría hablar de eso en otro momento, y veras… Como decirlo, lo hice intentando que te retractaras de eso de que soy tuyo. —responde incómodo.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunta, aunque su cara no lo demostrara, su tono tenía un ligero tono de tristeza.

— No es eso, como dije sería demasiado pronto, la verdad me pareces una muy linda chica, no estaría mal tener algo contigo, pero es mejor que nos conozcamos durante un tiempo.

—Ya veo, entiendo es mejor tomarnos nuestro tiempo. —respondió con cierta felicidad y entendimiento, pero sus ojos tenían cierto brillo que preocupo al joven—. Entonces, salgamos hoy.

—¿Eh? —murmuro sorprendido—. No creo que pueda ser por ahora, tengo varias cosas que hacer… Mira será mejor pensarlo y ver cuando podríamos salir.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? —pregunto de forma inquisitiva.

—Tengo que ir a casa a cocinar, mis padres no están en casa, y debo estar al pendiente de mi hermana menor.

—Ya veo… —respondió poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla, aunque su expresión con cambie, esa acción da a atender claramente que está pensando—. Supongo que lo mejor sería durante un fin de semana, pero también debes tener todo listo para no preocuparte de tu hermana Kotori-chan.

—¿Cómo sabes que se llama, Kotori?

—Lo escuche de pura casualidad ayer cuando hablabas con Tonomachi Hiroto.

—Ya veo… Espero que entiendas mis razones…

—Sí, las entiendo espero poder salir contigo pronto, te veré mañana.

Dijo, para retirarse, cuando se fue Shidou solo dio un suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo esboza una un poco forzada, era difícil por un lado tenia lo de salvar a los espíritus, por el otro esta… Extraña relación con Tobiichi Origami, miembro de las AST, no le molestaba hasta la alegraba, con eso podría quitarse eso de la mejor pareja homosexual con Tonomachi, sin mencionar la chica era una total hermosura, solo que con eso de ser inexpresiva lo deja fuera de base, termina la línea de pensamiento para seguir guardando las cosas, y al salir…

—Shin.

—Murasame-sensei, ¿sucede algo?

—Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

Este solo asiente, sabia que con esto tenía que iniciar su entrenamiento, fueron a la sala de física, encontrándose con Kotori, en modo comandante, es decir con las cintas negras, el aula estaba totalmente acondicionada con todo tipo de computadoras, y estaba oscuro, ciertamente extraño a Shidou, obviamente nunca entro aquí, pero era obvio que esto no estaba así desde siempre, igual guardo silencio, de nada le servía quejarse o mostrar sorpresa era una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

—Llegas tarde, Shidou retrasaste demasiado a Reine, ¿Qué estabas asiendo? Espiabas a las de primer año.

—Numero 1: No soy de esos, y numero 2: Recién terminan las clases. —responde con fastidio, enserio ¿A dónde se había ido su tierna hermanita?

—Igual, hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento, Reine.

—Sí. —respondió con obvia somnolencia, y predio una computadora, dando a ver, ¿Un video-juego? Y era un extraño simulador de citas.

Esto le pareció extraño y una especie de burla, ¿Qué tenia que ver un simulador de citas, con un entrenamiento para sellar espíritus?

—¿Es un chiste?

—No. —respondió la mujer mayor.

—¿Qué rayos tiene que ver un simulador de citas con sellar espíritus?

—Oh, cierto no te lo dije, la forma de sellar espíritus en enamorándolas y con un beso… —dijo Kotori.

—¿¡Qué!? —es lo que sale de su boca, ahora si estaba en un gran problema ¿Cómo rayos le harían para salir con Origami y con los espíritus? Esto era realmente un dolor de cabeza— ¿Cómo rayos se te puedes olvidar mencionar eso? —pregunta con fastidio.

—Hm… —murmura—. Creo que el fallo es del tonto que no pregunto. —responde con burla.

Una vena marcada en su frente se forma, era obvio que estaba furioso, quería atacarlas con el virus T, pero no era el momento ni la forma.

_—¿Cómo rayos saldré de esta? —_se preguntó.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a Live y DMC, son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos autores y dueños, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 3: Problemas a la vista.**

Shidou se encontraba en la sala de física estaba contando hasta 10, su hermanita, o como le quisiera decir ahora, esa mocosa del demonio, lo tiene hay para un supuesto "Entrenamiento", que consiste en ¿Jugar un simulador de citas? Mendiga broma, pero ahora es que le dicen que la forma de salvar a los espíritus es enamorándola y sellado su poder con un beso… Eso realmente lo ponían en un gran aprieto, y más ahora que parecía que estaba por iniciar una especie de relación con Tobiichi Origami, solo suspira y mira a su hermanita y a su nueva sensei de física.

—Ya que, lo haré ya dije que ayudaría y no soy un hombre que se retracte de sus palabras.

—Eso lo sé, por eso no te dije de esto en primera instancia, ya que te hubieras negado categóricamente, y ahora que ya aceptaste se que no te retractaras, eres tan predecible «Onii-chan» —dijo con especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Eso se la causa enojo al joven, pero solo podía tragárselo esa persona que su burlaba de él, no era nada más ni nada menos que su hermanita, y era menor que ella y era una mujer, así que por todo lo mencionado solo podía tragarse sus maldiciones y ganas de vengarse.

_—Estúpida buena educación familiar, de no ser por ella… No mejor cálmate Shidou, que esa no es la solución. —_pensó seriamente.

—Bueno, Shin será mejor que inicies con tu entrenamiento, debo decirte que este simulador esta echo con mucha precisión y muchas de las situaciones que pasan en la trama puede pasar en la vida real.

—Ya veremos…

Shidou se fue a sentar y al iniciar el juego le pareció que el nombre es demasiado especifico, solo lo ignora para que se mostrara la primera escena, parece que el protagonista estaba durmiendo y su hermanita estaba ¿Bailando en su cama? Para pisarlo en el estómago, y sus bragas o pantaletas a plena vista.

—"Buenos días hermano, hoy será un buen día." —dijo el personaje.

_—¿Esto es enserio? Se que me paso, pero honor a la verdad, ¿Cuántas personas puede decir que esto les ha pasado?_

Entonces se mostraron las opciones,

1) Buenos días. Te quiero, Ririko. «Abraza tiernamente a tu hermana».

2) Ya estoy despierto oh, mejor dicho, me has despertado completamente. «arrastra a tu hermana a la cama».

3) ¡Te atrape, idiota! «Tomando la pierna con la que te ha pisado, realiza un candado de tobillo».

_—La última, suena bien, pero no creo que salga algo bueno. La primera esta fuera de discusión, y la segundo menos, ¿Qué no da una opción decente? —_Se cuestiono, para dejar pasar la primera opción.

—Hm… —murmura Kotori.

—¿Sucede algo? —le cuestiona Shidou.

—Oh, no es nada solo que esperaba que tomaras alguna de las opciones que se te presentado y cometerías algún error, lastima quería probar alguno de los métodos de "motivación".

—¿Métodos de motivación? Eso no me agrada, y como actúas ahora seguro que es algo malo para mí.

—Eres más perspicaz de lo que esperaba Shidou, déjame ilustrarte. —responde para mostrar una pantalla con un hombre que estaba en la entrada de la secundaria y tenia un papel en la mano.

Kotori toma su teléfono y realiza una llamada.

_—"Soy yo, por favor muestra el papel a la cámara, pero no lo pongas que todavía no se equivocado, es para motivarlo un poco"._

El hombre solo mostro el papel, y cuando Shidou lo vio, sintió un escalofríos, su cara y labios perdieron ligeramente el color.

—¿Eso es…?

—Sí, es la poema que el joven Shidou escribió, conmovido con el manga "Tributo al mundo corroído".

—¿De donde sacaste eso? —dijo mirándolo con cierto filo y miedo.

—Hm, lo saque de la basura, pensé que sería útil en algún momento. —sonrió con maldad.

—¿Qué otras cosas tienes? —le exigió saber con firmeza y fuerza.

—Oh, ara parece que tenemos un rebelde en la organización. —dijo con burla—. Escúchame Shidou, esto es una motivación para darte una sensación de tensión. Créeme que si fallas en alguna misión con los espíritus tu vida social puede ser el menor de tus problemas, podrías perder de la vida. Sin mencionar que nos podrías meter a nosotros en una situación cuando menos complicada y estaríamos en aprietos.

—Por favor, no me vengas con esos cinismos Kotori, sé muy bien que pongo mi pellejo en juego, y aun así estoy aquí tengo mas agallas que cualquiera de los directivos de Ratatoskr aun cuando no los conozco. Sin mencionar que, en todo caso, ellos con huir de país cambiar de identidad tendrían, y podría ser le mismo caso contigo y cualquier miembro del fraxinus, y en esta situación él único que cae en riesgo soy yo, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Eso es por demás injusto.

Kotori se sorprende de la respuesta de su hermano, ella sabía bien que podía ser bastante severo, pero esto era un nuevo nivel, por su parte sabia bien que lo que decía era verdad, pero no podía permitir que hablara de esa manera de su patrocinador aquel que había creado la empresa, había construido el Fraxinus y la había puesto a cargo del mismo, eso la hizo enojar apretó con fuerza el palillo de su chupa chups, y solo resoplo con la nariz quería golpearlo, pero esa no sería la solución, sabía bien que eso podría provocar que Shidou se saliera de esto por un tiempo, si bien era cierto que no se retractaría de sus palabras el mal humor podría llevarlo a abandonar la causa por un tiempo y ese tiempo, aunque sea poco posible podrían matar a algún espíritu o en una caso mas creíble este pierda totalmente la fe en que los humanos no son malos y que no todos los quieren muertos.

—Kotori, debes calmarte debes entender que Shin debe estar estresado por todo las cosas que le han pasado y que le han revelado en tan poco tiempo, y en parte tiene razón. —le dijo a la joven comandante—. Y Shin, sin bien es posible que todo eso pase, no todos los directivos están en esto por dinero o poder, algunos pueden estar en esto por realmente querer salvar a los espíritus entiendo lo que dices, y tienes tus puntos, pero no deberías tratar mal a Kotori por qué. Estés estresado, y como ya dijiste que eso sería solo un castigo para ti así que, cada vez que hagas una mala elección nosotros también tendremos una penalización, y con eso me refiero a que me quitarte una prenda de ropa.

—¿Eh? —murmuro eso lo dejo sorprendió, al parecer esa mujer era demasiado lógica y entendía todo bien, ahora entiende porque tiene el cargo de oficial de análisis, pero eso de que se quite ropa cada vez que, es raro y aunque no le molestaría ver ese escultural cuerpo en paños menores, no podía ser tan descarado—. Este… Eso no sería solo un castigo para ti.

—Hm, podrías verlo ciertamente así, pero no creo que Kotori esté dispuesta a eso…

—Maldito pervertido, solo quieres verme sin ropa… —dijo Kotori tapándose con los brazos.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no soy de esos! —exclama sorprendido por lo que dijo Kotori.

—Hm, Shin por favor abstente de tus preferencias sobre la edad de las chicas, porque eso traería problemas a la de las citas y los sellados…

—¿Usted también, Reine-san? Por el amor a kami, preferiría tener una cita con usted que con Kotori, no quiero problemas con la ONU, sin mencionar que es mi hermana menor.

Esa respuesta, hace que Reine habrá ligeramente los ojos, y por la parte de Kotori, eso la enojo ligeramente, ¿Qué significaba eso? Reine acaso era más hermosa que ella, oh bueno si era por medidas claramente la superaba, pero eso no era lo que mas importa en una mujer.

—Bueno, olvidémonos de eso debes continuar con tu entrenamiento, solo continua por favor, y nos quedaremos contigo para que no hagas trampa, no se vale guardar y volver a comenzar el juego.

Shidou, solo asiente y vuelve a jugar, esta vez podía notar claramente como una profesora tropezaba y cae encima del protagonista, y este queda atrapado en su muy acentuada pechonalidad.

_—¿Otra vez? Si no fuera porque me pasan cosas curiosas y parecidas diría que esto sería imposible y, sin embargo, las rivalidades de que ha alguien le paso algo como esto son sumamente escasas, esto parece un anime harem de escolares…_

Las opciones hicieron acto de presencia.

1) Después de algo como esto… Profesora he empezado a amarla «abrázala suavemente»

2) Es… La diosa de los pechos. «agarra sus pechos».

3) ¡Oportunidad! «Realiza una llave al brazo».

Ninguna le parecía buena opción, pero la verdad la 3ra parecía la única medio viable, es decir. Es una profesora puede ser parte de un club de artes marciales y con esto distraerla de que estaba tocando sus pechos.

Toma la opción 3, justo 1 segundo antes de que desaparecieran y todo le fue bien, al parecer no noto que la toca, Shidou suspiro y luego miro a las mujeres presentes en la sala. Esto era una montaña rusa de emociones, era muy difícil saber cual seria la mejor opción, pudo apreciar cierta sorpresa y desilusión en los ojos de Kotori, parecía que esperaba que este fallara bastantes veces, al parecer ella realmente creía que la experiencia con las chicas de Shidou era casi nula… Lastima que nunca se dio la tarea de investigar bien a Shidou, resulta que sí tenia una experiencia… Por decirlo de algún modo, algo variada, este sonríe con satisfacción y sorna.

—¿Qué sucede, Imouto-chan? Te sorprende que Onii-chan llevé 2 aciertos…

—En lo más mínimo, solo que no pensé que realmente te tomaras la tarea de leer los textos del juego. —responde lo mejor que puede.

—¿Textos…? —dijo para voltear la cabeza y leer con atención lo que decía la pantalla y era cierto, hay estaba la información pertinente_—. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?_

—Sí, Shin en sorprendente que te tomes esto enserio…

—Este… Esto no sería un poco contradictorio, es decir los espíritus no tendrán manual de instrucciones para saber como proseguir.

—Ciertamente, pero como no esperábamos que leyeras seria la misma situación. —responde la oficial de análisis.

—Hm… La verdad los note porque me los mencionaron. Respondí por instinto si quieren decirlo así…

—¿Eh? —murmura Kotori.

—Entonces, te pediré que ignores los textos y sigas así, quiero ver hasta donde llegan esos instintos tuyos…

**10 días después.**

Se puede observar a Shidou, quien ya tenia la pantalla de un buen final en el video-juego, la verdad durante las primeras opciones era natural que pudiera responder con cierta coherencia, pero claro que hubo momentos donde este fallo en diferentes ocasione para la satisfacción de Kotori, que quería vengarse de la sonar y burla de Shidou, aunque debería admitir que ella comenzó esa «Guerra», en fin volviendo con nuestro protagonista.

—Je, lo logre…

—Ciertamente, aunque con tus primeros progresos hubiera esperando que lo completaras antes, pero no siempre se puede predecir los resultado y no siempre serán totalmente satisfactorios, y por mi parte diría que terminaste tu primera fase de entrenamiento, ¿No, Kotori?

—Hm… Supongo que podríamos decirlo lo hizo mejor que lo esperábamos en un principio, solo que deberías dejar esas miradas lujuriosas que le dabas a Reine cada vez que fallabas, dios si hacer eso con algún espíritu seguro te mueres. —le dijo con fastidio.

Aunque, mas que fastidio era envidio su Onii-chan, veía con lujuria a la hermosa y madura mujer y pasaba de ella, eso la molestaba y pensar que… Bueno eso no importa, solo importa seguir con el entrenamiento.

—Bueno, ¿Qué sigue? —pregunto estirándose hacia arriba.

—Oh, es bueno verte de tan bien humor, Shidou porque tu siguiente fase de entrenamiento serán chicas reales…

—Hm, me lo esperaba buena ¿Quién será el primer objetivo?

Esa respuesta la molesta, esperaba una reacción de miedo y inseguridad joder… Esto la ponía de los nervios.

—Hm, empiezo a dudar de la información que nos suministrarte de Shin, Kotori.

—Sabes, nunca deberías confiar de la fuente de un 3ro, es mejor confiar en la persona misma. —responde con cierta burla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se queja la loli.

—Oh, mi adorable y tierna Imouto, no creerás que realmente te contaría de mi vida privada tan fácil, Oh, ¿sí? —dijo con burla.

—… —no sabia como responder, se sentía que se había burlado de ella, aunque claro que Shidou estaba en su derecho sobre guarda los datos de su vida privada.

—Hm, entonces Shin ¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes?

—Solo digamos que he tenido cierta experiencia con varios tipos de mujeres, o bueno de muchachas de mi edad, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bueno, entonces tu primer objetivo será… tu sensei Okamine Tamae.

Esas palabas de Reine, logran tensar ligeramente al joven de ojos de color café, semejante palabras y que fuera su sensei, aunque si lo analizaba si algo salió mal ella no divulgaría nada.

—Bueno, esta bien.

—Excelente, entonces toma esto. —dijo la mujer dándole lo que parecía un pequeño auricular.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un comunicador super sensible servirá para darte apoyo, sin mencionar este pequeño. —responde la loli, sacando lo que aprecia un pequeño aparato del tamaño de un insecto—. Es una cámara super sensible, con esto seguiremos ten cuidado de no destruirlo es super costoso.

—Era de esperarse que la tecnología de esta empresa sea de primera, bueno ¿Dónde esta Tamae-sensei?

—Hm, déjame revisar. —responde la mujer—. Está dirigiéndose a su oficina.

—Bueno esta es tu misión, es enamorar a tu sensei.

—Hm, la verdad no me molestaría, la verdad es muy hermosa y no está nada… —entonces es pisado con fuerza por su hermana.

—Deja de hablar saco de libido, solo ve e inténtalo y déjame recordarte que debes enamorar a los espíritus, si ellas se ponen celosas, pueden ser realmente porblematico.

Shidou solo asiente con su cabeza y tiene una mirada seria.

**Continuara…**

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a live y DMC son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 4: Como enamorar a una sensei.**

Shidou se encontraba en la sala de preparación de ciencias de la preparatoria Raizen, la cual había sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? Modifica o adecuada para cierto propósito, el cual era un entrenamiento de simulación de citas en un video-juego, el cual se acaba de terminar.

—Bien, mejor me apresuro.

—Ah, espera. —dijo la voz cansada de una hermosa mujer con una bata de laboratorio de buen cuerpo curvilíneo, pero con una grandes ojeras llevaba puesto— además de la bata—, una camisa de color lila y una falda larga negra, sin mencionar a un curioso peluche de oso el cual tenía cierto parecido al monstruo de frankenstein de la literatura clásica.

—Hm…

—Necesitamos monitorearte, además al ser entrenamiento puedes necesitar que te apoyemos, por eso toma póntelo en el oído. —menciona la mujer sacando de una de las gavetas del escritorio lo que parecía ser una auricular.

—Esta bien…

— ¿Me puedes escuchar? —susurro la mujer por un micrófono que se encontraba frente de ella, del mismo escritorio del cual saco el auricular y en el cual estaba sentada.

—Sí.

—Bien por nuestra parte parece que no tenemos problemas tampoco. —responde esta vez Kotori, quien se había puestos unos audífonos tipo cascos mientras Shidou no le prestaba atención—. Bien, solo queda… —dijo sacando algo pequeño, más que el propio auricular que se le había pasando al joven de cabello azul.

— ¿Eso es…?

—Una cámara súper sensible de vigilancia, perfecta para seguirte sin que nadie se dé cuenta, por eso mismo ten cuidado no vayas a confundirla con un mosquito es una pieza de tecnología difícil de reponer.

—Supongo que era de esperarse de una organización secreta como Ratatorks. —responde con calma para salir del salón.

Kotori suelta un suspiro.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kotori?

—Es difícil decirlo, siento que él ha cambiado… La verdad, siempre fue algo estricto y gruñón, pero creo que se ha vuelto algo prepotente y en cierta medida insoportable, al menos para mí en ciertas ocasiones.

_—Creo que se parecen más de lo que crees, Kotori. —_Piensa tranquilamente la oficial de análisis—, entonces lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar relajarte, te daría una taza de té de manzanilla, pero no suelo consumir esa clase de bebidas.

—Estoy bien, Reine solo continuemos con esto. —responde igual algo molesta, pero no quería continuar con la conversación.

Con Shidou, este solo camino unos 5 metros hasta que recordó que no tenía información exacta de donde se encuentra su sensei.

—"Shin, tu maestra esta en el primer piso, está subiendo las escaleras." —escucho claramente la voz de Reine.

Ni lento ni perezoso se movió a las escaleras rápidamente.

_—Ha, esto está algo pesado… _—piensa la pequeña maestra que se estaba tomando un pequeño descanso cerca del umbral de la puerta.

—Okamine sensei, ¿Está bien? —escucho la pequeña maestra.

—Ha, Itsuka-kun estoy bien, estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? Puedo notar que esas cajas están pesadas… Déjeme ayudarla.

—No, no te molestes yo puedo…

—Vamos, no se sobre-esfuerce quizás sea joven aun, pero esas decisiones le pueden repercutir en un futuro, además quería hablar con usted sobre unos asuntos de mis estudios, después de todo es la encargada de mi clase.

—Bueno, acepto la ayuda. —dice pasándole las cajas.

—Uf, valla que están pesados. Usted es muy sorprendente para cargarlas sola y mas desde quien sabe cuánta distancia, es muy dedicada en su trabajo.

—No es nada, después de todo es mi trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿A dónde llevo las cajas?

—A mi oficina, sígueme.

—"Hm, buen abordaje Shin debo admitir que quizás si tengas algunas habilidades…"

—"Odio admitirlo, pero Reine tiene razón, bueno continua al ataque, veamos podemos seguir…"

Shidou escucho atentamente a sus "Ayudantes", pero decidió centrarse en su sensei.

—Entonces, ¿De que querías hablar Itsuka-kun?

—Bueno, antes de eso debo alabar su sentido de la moda, debo admitir que tiene un lindo atuendo, la combinación de colores con el tipo de prenda sumado a como le queda la hacer ver bastante linda, sin mencionar los accesorios, quizás suene raro, pero me gusta como le queda su peinado y los lentes…

— ¿E-enserio? Pues gracias, este es una de mis atuendos favoritos, creo que para mí es normal recibir halagos de gente más joven que yo… —dice algo apenada jugando con su cabello.

—Quizás sea así, pero debería sentirse bien de verse más joven, es decir muchas chicas les gustaría verse así, aunque entiendo que puede ser un obstáculo para poder conseguir una pareja… Mas o menos contemporánea, pero la verdad dudo que allá un hombre que no la vea con buenos ojos, que alabe su linda apariencia que no es de colegiala, pero tampoco de mujer adulta, me parece que queda en un punto medio perfecto.

— ¿Tú crees? Gracias, Itsuka-kun de verdad. —dice medio colorada para la tremenda sorpresa de Reine y Kotori.

—Bueno, volviendo a su pregunta inicial… Creo que me ha estado gustando mas venir a la escuela…

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es magnífico! ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que usted se volvió nuestra asesora… Sé que suena como un delirio solo de un joven…

—Detente ahí, Itsuka-kun eres muy dulce, pero yo soy tu maestra y tengo mi ética de trabajo no podríamos, además ¿Qué pensarían de nosotros? Es decir, yo te llevo más de 10 años para cuando podríamos casarnos yo tendría mas de 30 años. Lo nuestro no podría ser. —le responde de forma cortes y como una adulta.

_—Como era de esperarse de una maestra tan dedica como usted, Tamae-sensei no solo una belleza joven, sino una mujer con ética de trabajo, pero este es mi entrenamiento y debo completarlo._

—"Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperábamos Shidou. Ahora, Reine." —dice Kotori.

—"Ha…" —pero no puede dejar salir ni una palabra de su boca porque…

—Okamine-no Tamae, por favor dame una oportunidad… Yo realmente quiero cansarme contigo.

Un gran silencio se formo, ni las respiraciones de los que hablaban ni las que observaban era escuchada, por su parte Reine estaba impresionada de que Shidou llegara a la misma conclusión que ella, mientras Kotori, tenía un mas de emociones todas revueltas no podía pensar bien en ese momento.

— ¿Realmente hablas enserio?

—Nunca bromearía de algo como eso.

— ¿Enserio? Como ya mencione para cuando Itsuka-kun tenga la edad para casarnos tendré mas de 30 ¿Sabes? Aun así, ¿Está bien? ¿Deberíamos ir a saludar a nuestros padres, ahora? Después de que te gradúes de la preparatoria ¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo?

Shidou estaba comenzando a sudar, esto superaba sus expectativas su maestra parecía que se estaba tomando muy enserio todo, o más bien parecía que su estado mental se había sobre alterado.

—Oye Itsuka-kun, ¿Tienes algo de tiempo, ahora? Todavía no tienes suficiente edad para firmar el registro de de matrimonio, así que por ahora haremos un pacto de sangre. Probablemente podemos tomar prestado un pincel del salón de arte, aunque sería más sencillo con un cuchillo, pero es más difícil acceder al salón de economía domestica. No te preocupes me asegurare de que no te duela.

Shidou al escuchar las palabras de la joven maestra, el color se le fue de forma ligera de la cara.

—"Vaya, tu maestra tiene personalidad… Oh, ¿Debería decir? Tamae-oneechan." —dice Kotori.

—"Shin, tu misión esta completa mejor retírate que quedarte más tiempo puede llegar a ser problemático."

_—Demonios, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan… insistente y menos como salir de esta, lo siento._ —piensa—. Okamine-sensei, esta lleno y pensado muy rápido, hablo enserio, pero es demasiado para mí.

Le dice para salir corriendo huyendo con el rabo entre las patas.

— ¿¡Itsuka-kun!? —escucho la voz de su maestra, pero no se detuvo.

Siguió corriendo, este no presta la debida atención a su alrededor, entonces choca contra una persona, la cual termina en el suelo, al ver a donde se cayó la persona puede observa que es una chica de la preparatoria que, tenía las piernas abiertas en forma de M, se podía ver claramente la ropa interior de la joven que es de color blanco inmaculado.

_—Esto debe ser un chiste, ¿Qué tan exacto puede ser ese simulador? _—piensa con fastidió.

—Estoy bien. —dice la joven levantándose de forma rápida.

De hermosa cara, rasgos como de muñeca y siendo exactos en el sentido de la inexpresividad, la joven nota la cara de incredulidad del joven que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shidou?

— ¿He? No nada, solo me quede pensando en algo un momento… Este, disculpa Tobiichi-san no me fije por donde iba.

—No importa, yo tampoco me fije.

—"Shidou, esta es una buena oportunidad intenta con ella."

— ¿Eh?

—"Piensa, es una buena oportunidad para tener datos de personas de tu edad, sin mencionar que es miembro de las AST, es una buena oportunidad de matar 2 pájaros de una pedrada."

_—Imouto problemática. _—piensa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No nada. Por cierto Tobiichi ¿Es nuevo tu broche?

—No.

—Oh, yo pensé que lo era se ve tan… Bueno, como nuevo sin mencionar que te queda bien.

— ¿Tú crees? Gracias. —responde igual de manera inexpresiva, pero para Shidou fue como si su animó cambiara de forma ligera a modo positivo.

—No me agradezca, es difícil no fijarse en pequeño detalles en ti Tobiichi, después de todo eres tan atractiva.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, pero cambiado de tema ¿Tienes fecha para nuestra cita?

Esas palabras dejan desconcertadas a las 2 espectadoras.

—"Shin, ¿Estabas intentando algo con ella?"

—"Vaya, vaya y yo que creía que mi Onii-chan era herbívoro" —menciona con cierta burla Kotori**(N/A: Se le dice herbívoro en la sociedad japonesa a aquellos hombres que no van tras una chica y es ella la que tiene que atacar, curiosidad que la mayoría de hombres japoneses sean herbívoros XD)**

—Ha, ya te he dicho que me encuentro ligeramente complicado con eso y también, se que te he tenido esperando un tiempo prolongado… ¿Te parece dentro de no se… 1 semana?

—Por mí no hay problema, pero deberías tratar de organizarte mejor, si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Sería bueno, te lo agradecería mucho…

Entonces… ¡UUUU! La alarma del terremoto espacial había comenzado a retumbar, Shidou sabía lo que significa y se mantiene tranquilo no quiere llamar la atención de Origen…

—Tobiichi…

—Será mejor que te vayas a los refugios Shidou.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo tengo algo que hacer…

—Origami, lo que planeas o quieres hacer es peligroso ¿No piensas en tu seguridad? La última vez…

Shidou en silenciado por un inesperado beso de Origami.

—Lo sé, pero tengo mis motivaciones, ciertamente la última vez tu me salvaste, sé que es probable que no vayas al refugio y salgas, aunque me dijiste que no trabajas para alguna agencia, se que puede ser para que no me preocupe gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien soy fuerte y aun así, se que siempre vendrás justo a tiempo a ayudarme.

Después de responde de esa manera, sin despegarse mucho del cuerpo del joven que podía sentir claramente la suavidad del pecho de la joven, esta se retira rápidamente.

—"¿Tienes complejo de caballero, Shidou? Inesperado, pero debo decir que es útil eso ya que, todavía tienes que salvar a la princesa, rápido tenemos que movernos" —dice Kotori.

—Como sea, sé que tengo que ir.

Algunos minutos después, todos se encontraban en el puente de la aeronave Fraxinus, en la pantalla alrededor de veía diferente secuencia de códigos, que Shidou podía imaginar que era algoritmos de la IA de la nave, en la pantalla se veían varias triángulos, uno amarillo solo y alrededor del mismo muchos de color rojo.

—Parece que estas de suerte, Shidou.

—Hm, esto me recuerda a algunos juegos… Déjame adivinar, el amarillo es el espíritu, los rojos son el AST y estos no atacan… según entiendo el terremoto ocurrió en la preparatoria, lo que significa que es posible que el espíritu allá entran porque las unit-CR no están echas para pelear en lugares cerrados —para Shidou se sintió algo raro decirlo, quizás era mera lógica deductiva, o quizás era algo mas…

—En efecto, estas en lo correcto veo que no eres tan tonto como creía.

—Comandante, ¿Está segura de mandar a Shidou-kun? Esta es una situación muy delicada no sabemos si ha tenido el entrenamiento suficiente… —hablo en hombre rubio detrás de Kotori de nombre Kannatsuki Kyouhei.

— ¿Estas dudando de mi mando, Kannatsuki? Este muy altanero. —lo golpea fuertemente en el plexo solar, aunque parecía disfrutarlo—. Como castigo, desde ahora hablaras como un cerdo hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

— ¡Oink!

—Ha, quizás Kannatsuki-san tenga razón estamos hablando de algo muy serio. —menciona Shidou de forma pensativa.

—Como era de esperarse de ti Shidou, puedes entender lo que dice Kannatsuki como era de esperarse de alguien del nivel de un cerdo.

—Creo que te falta cultura, se dice que los cerdos son seres realmente inteligentes, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé, son limpios y fuertes se dicen que son más listos que hasta los mismos perros, por esa razón es que me refiero a ti y a mi muy capaz vice-comandante como cerdos de la manera más respetuosa posible, eres un cerdo.

_—Eso no suena a todo menos a respeto… Esta niña no entiendo en que me momento se volvió así, me gustaría que mis padres vieran esto y le pusieran un alto. _—piensa enojado el joven de cabellos azules.

—Bueno ya que sabes el porqué, creo que solo queda ponernos en marcha, bien Shidou que comience nuestra guerra/cita.

Shidou deja de prestarle atención a su hermanita/comandante para irse al transportador y llegar a la entrada de lo que era la secundaria, para su sorpresa el terremoto quedo muy cerca del edificio dañándolo, dejando una zona como un domo y eso dejaba un ambiente desolado, dejando todo sus pensamientos de lado se adentra en la estructura.

—"Shidou, tenemos la ubicación exacta del espíritu sigue nuestras instrucciones." —escucha a Kotori.

Shidou, que se estaba cansando del modo comandante de su hermana solo siguió sus ordenes hasta que…

—Vaya, vaya tu de nuevo eres un ser muy molesto e insistente. —hablo un sombre revelando que era una de las criatura de la otra vez.

— ¿Eres una de esas cosas de esa vez…? Creí que no quedaban.

—Jajajaja niño bobo, la verdad es que somos muy numerosos yo solo me quede observando esa vez.

—_TDK, lo que me hacía falta un problema para acceder a ella… Y para colmo, no sé como acceder a aquella fuerza de vez anterior._

El ente calmadamente se va acercando a Shidou, pero antes de que lo logre ese ser es atacado por un sujeto en una armadura completa, Shidou se oculta esperando no ser detectado.

—"Tengo a uno de los múltiples objetivos." —dice el sujeto en una armadura.

—_Eso fue inesperado, pero útil…_

—"Shidou, ve con cuidado creo que los cazadores están cerca."

— ¿Cazadores?

—"Sí, los cazadores de demonios… Creó que te mencione ya eso durante tu primera vez en fraxinus."

—Mencionaste a los demonios, nunca mencionaste que también hay una agencia o empresa encargada de darles caza.

—"Eso es lógico, si estos seres quieren comerse a los humanos tiene que haber una forma de defenderse de ellos."

—Como sea, sigue con las instrucciones.

Shidou camino un poco más hasta llegar a donde estaba el espíritu.

—El salón de la clase 2-b… Curioso nunca pensé que llegaría hasta este lugar en específico.

—"Creo que tienes una suerte bastante grande Shidou, primero para encontrarte con la casualidad de que entrara en el edificio, luego que este en un lugar que ya conoces, donde tienes ventaja de conocer el terreno."

—No creo que eso implique una gran diferencia, después de todo no he pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar…

Shidou tranquilamente se quedo pensando en cómo saludar.

—Oh hola ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? —fue lo que pudo pensar.

Entro, pero al momento de hacerlo su respiración, su mente todo se quedo en blanco la vista lo dejo frío, ahí estaba el espíritu el mismo del día 10 de abril tan hermosa, pero estaba sentada justo en el asiento que le corresponde a Shidou estaba mirando a la pizarra en blanca siendo iluminada por la luz de la tarde haciéndola ver como un momento tipo fantasía, la chica al momento rompió su momento al ver que el espacio fue invadido por Shidou y lo miro fijamente.

—Hey… —dijo de forma leve.

Pensó que la chica había moviendo casualmente su mano, pero sus instintos le gritaron que se moviera del lugar y lo hizo evitando un rayo de energía que no sabía a ciencia cierta si pudiera lo hubiera matado, su corazón se acelero y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por su venas al ver como ese ataque destrozo una pared.

—"¡Shidou!" —escucho el grito de Kotori por el auricular que hizo que sus oídos zumbaran.

La chica volvió a mover su mano, esta se lleno de un color negro y múltiples esferas de energía morada la llenaron.

— ¡Espe…! —Pero no pudo terminar ya que se vio en la necesidad de volver de volver a esquivar los ataques de la joven—. ¡Demonios, detente que no soy tu enemigo! —grito con algo de miedo y enojo.

Pero, este es golpeado por uno de esos seres llamados "Demonios" por Origami, este fue mandado al suelo y ya estando harto de huir y de todo lo que le había acontecido hoy quería desquitarse y volvió a suceder, un domo de energía se formo su cabello y ojos cambiaron y sus brazos y piernas volvieron a cambiar y se lanzo a atacar a aquel ser que no se esperaba esto y lo saco del edificio de un solo golpe, sorprendentemente no chica no volvió a atacar mientras Shidou ataco a aquel ser, este se giro y la vio, tenía una mirada de sorpresa como si hubiera recordado algo…

— ¿Puedo pedirte que te calmes de momento? —le dice algo temeroso de volver a ser atacado.

—Alto… —en ese momento el piso frente a Shidou fue parcialmente destruido por un rayo de energía— ¿Quién y que eres?

**Continuara…**

Muy buenas a todos y todas, espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo de este fic que he creado, sé que me he tardado bastante en actualizar este fic, pero ciertas cosas han pasado… Como tener que re-escribirlo una veces ya porqué o se me borraba el documento o se me quedaba en archivo en otra PC… Solo me queda disculparme con ustedes e intentar escribir mas de esta historia sin más que agregar, supongo que nos leeremos en los comentarios o cuando me quieran quemar la casa. Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a live y DMC son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capitulo 5: Conociendo al espíritu.**

En la destruida institución conocida como preparatoria Raizen, estaban un peli azul y una pelinegra, el joven estaba paralizado al ver como un rayo de energía destruyo el suelo al frente suyo creando un pequeña zanja.

— ¿Quién y que eres…? —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de aquella joven de ojos morados.

—Yo… —intento murmurar.

—"Espera Shidou" —la voz de Kotori en modo comandante entro por su oído derecho.

Entonces, en la pantalla de la aeronave fraxinus se mostraron diferente opciones de respuesta.

**1) Soy Itsuka Shidou, soy humano y vengo a salvarte.**

**2) Solo soy alguien indefenso que estaba de paso, ¡No me mates!**

**3) Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien, debes decir el tuyo primero.**

—He, bueno todos ¡Elijan!

Fue la orden de la pequeña y joven comandante, a los segundos se mostro el porcentaje de aceptación que tuvo cada opción, siendo la número 3.

—Parece que todos compartimos la misma idea. —dijo la comandante para que la tripulación asintiera al mismo tiempo.

—La primera opción es la correcta a simple vista, pero con el espíritu teniendo desconfianza, decir algo así seria sospechoso y la probabilidad de salir ileso, aun con las habilidades para esquivar que ha demostrado sería una mala idea. —hablo Kannatsuki detrás de Kotori.

—La segunda, aunque tuviera la remota posibilidad de escapar, sería todo, por lo tanto queda fuera. —ahora hablo desde el puente Reine.

—Por lo que, solo nos queda la 3era opción. Shidou la 3.

De regreso con Shidou.

—_Esta. No creo que sea una buena idea… Pero, tomando en cuenta sus argumentos todo parece ser lógico como suponía son buenos. _—Piensa el joven—. Hm… Antes de preguntar el nombre y que es alguien, debería presentarse antes señorita es educación básica. —le da la respuesta agregándole sus propios toques.

Pero, ese sentimiento regreso y se movió a la derecha evadiendo por muy poco otra esfera de energía, que destruyo otra pared y el vio todo.

—_Enserio, esta chica es peligrosa… Quizás, demasiado._

—Esa fue mi última advertencia. Si no tienes la intención de responderme te atacare a matar.

—Bien, bien me atrapo señorita, mi nombres es Itsuka Shidou y soy un humano.

— ¿Un humano? No me hagas reír y tus brazos eres el primer humano que veo con algo parecido.

—Ha, al menos quiero pensar que soy humano hay cosas que hasta para mí son un misterio de mi propia existencia. —le responde con una mirada ligeramente melancólica mientras un pequeño dolor de cabeza se hacía presente.

—Hm, quédate ahí actualmente estas en mi rango de ataque, si haces un movimiento sospechoso…

—Lo entiendo, no tienes que decir más.

La joven se fue acercando a Shidou, a pasos lentos siendo rodeado aun por la luz era una hermosa vista, pero muy peligrosa.

— ¿Nn? —Entonces abre los ojos al detallarlo más— ¿No te he visto antes?

—Sí, de hecho no hace mucho este mismo mes.

—Oh, ya recuerdo eres el sujeto que peleo con aquellas cosas y decía cosas raras. —dice golpeando ligeramente su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

Entonces, el joven fue tomando de su flequillo nuevamente haciendo ver a la chica a los ojos. Su mirada era gélida y denotaba seriedad, un solo movimiento en falso y sabia que terminaría sin dudar con su vida aquellos fríos ojos moradas, tan vacios, pero a la vez tristes.

—… Sí mal no lo recuerdo ¿Dijiste que no tenias intenciones de matarme? He visto a través de eso. Dime, que buscas ¿Planeas atacarme con una espada cuando baje la guardia?

Sus palabras solo iban de forma cónsona a su mirada y actuar, la vida puede llegar a ser cruel y más con aquellos que no le desean hacer mal a nadie, Shidou lo sabia mejor que muchas personas le dolía verla en aquel estado de depresión, aislamiento y en una constante espiral que descendía a la oscuridad.

—No todos los humanos, son personas que quieran matarte. —fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Los ojos de la chica, dudaron, pero cambiaron y se abrieron por un segundo, un nuevo brillo apareció era esperanza.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, no mentiría de algo como eso.

—Todos los humanos con lo que me he topado. —hizo una pausa algo largar con su otra mano la llevo a su pecho—. Todos ellos me han dicho que, debo morir.

—No creo que sea eso posible y tengo una prueba de eso. —Le dice para que ella lo mire de mala manera—. Yo no te he dicho eso. —sonríe de forma tranquila.

La joven lo soltó se alejo, pero sin quitar sus ojos de él.

—Entonces, si no tienes intención de matarme voy a preguntar ¿Qué haces, aquí?

—Sobre eso…

—"Shidou, espera." —la voz de Kotori lo volvió a interrumpir.

Devuelta a la aeronave.

—Otras opciones.

**1) Por supuesto que pare conocerte.**

**2) Como sea, no importa ¿No?**

**3) Solo es una coincidencia.**

A los segundos la pantalla volvió a soltar los datos.

—La número uno. Bueno después de la última pregunta, no creo que sea posible, Shidou la 1.

—"Fue para conocerte." —la tripulación podía verlo todo gracias a la micro cámara que seguía a Shidou todavía.

—"¿A mí? ¿Por qué?"

En ese momento la IA volvió a soltar 3 opciones.

**1) Para conocerte**

**2) Para que pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro.**

**3) Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

La opción más popular fue la 2, cosa que hizo dudar un poco a la comandante.

— ¡Es mejor ir con un ataque directo, que demuestre su hombría! —exclamo un miembro.

—Sí, es la mejor opción sino, la señorita no entender.

Bajo esos argumentos, le pareció lógico.

—La opción 2.

De regreso.

—Ha, bueno es algo difícil de decirlo pero… Para que pudieras amarnos el uno al otro…

Entonces, la joven junto sus manos y las movió horizontalmente, Shidou se volvió a mover por instinto. Otra ráfaga de energía que evadía.

—No quiero escuchar tus bromas. —sentencio firmemente.

—Ha, he venido hasta aquí, para hablar contigo.

La joven levanto las cejas, como sino entendiera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo a eso vine, solo quiero hablar contigo, no importa el tema. Incluso si solo mi ignoras, eso está bien. Pero, yo solo quiero que sepas una cosa. Yo…

—"Shidou, mejor cálmate." —dijo Kotori por el auricular.

Pero, no pudo detener a Shidou, quien veía a esa chica como un reflejo de su pasado, ella no tenía a alguien que le diera una solo palabra de aliento, así ¿Cómo provocaría vivir? Su caso. Ahora, era diferente tenia a sus padre y a Kotori, pero ella no tenía a nadie y al ser ese el caso, el sentía que tenía la obligación de cuando menos hacer eso, que ya no se sintiera tan sola que sintiera que, el mundo la quería muerta y en el vacio de la oscuridad.

—Yo, no voy a negar tu existencia.

Entonces, después de tan breves simples palabras, la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa el mismo brillo que vio antes en sus ojos aunque fue mínimo, ahí estaba de nuevo.

—Shidou, ¿Dijiste que te llamas Shidou?

—Así es.

— ¿No vas a negar mi existencia?

—Sí.

— ¿Enserio?

—Enserio.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio?

—Enserio, enserio tan serio como pueda ser.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Enserio? —sus ojos y palabras parecían suplicantes.

—Enserio, enserio, enserio te doy mi palabras… —para Shidou, aquella frase se le hizo familia un Deja Vú, pero debía ignorarlo de momento.

La joven levanto de nuevo las cejas, sonrió de forma despectiva y cruzo los brazos.

— ¿A quién intentar engañar con esas palabras idiota, idiota?

2 sentimientos se formaron, uno de inconformidad y otro de diversión, le hacía gracia esa actitud.

—No sé qué clase de intención tienes. Pero, eres el primer humano con el que puedo tener una conversación adecuada… Para obtener información de este mundo, puedes ser de utilidad.

—Dices que solo hablaras conmigo por conveniencia ¿Eh? Bueno, no te culpo es natural después de ser atacada cada vez que llegas a este mundo.

—Estoy diciendo que no me importaría hablar contigo, pero es solo para conseguir información. Hm, la información es importante, si súper importante.

Al joven se le hizo raro la forma de hablar de la chica, le salió una gota de sudor en la sien, pero logro hacer contacto intentaría ignorar lo que le pareciera raro y no reírse si le hacía gracia algo.

—"Buen trabajo Shidou, al parecer lograste un primer contacto exitoso. Yo pensé que te tendríamos que recoger con pala."

—_Ese nivel de sinceridad, es especialmente molesto. —_piensa en joven.

—Pero haces un movimiento sospechoso y te abriré una agujero en el cuerpo, no importa cuando huyas lo lograre.

—Lo entiendo, supongo que es justo.

Tras la simple respuesta de Shidou, los pasos de la chica empezaron a sonar por todo el salón, claro Shidou se limito a seguirla con la mirada.

—Shidou.

—Hm. —murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—Voy a preguntar primero, ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Hm, es fácil de responder, pero para que lo entiendas puede ser algo complicado… Te lo pondré de esta manera. La edificación es un lugar conocido como escuela, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad separado en grados respectivamente de menor a mayor, el lugar en especifico en el que estamos, aula o salón, aquí nos reunimos los humanos a aprender cosas esenciales para la vida.

Lo primero, parece que no lo entendió muy bien, pero lo segundo…

—Este lugar se llena de humanos… No juegues conmigo deben ser cerca de 40.

—Hablo enserio, y eso sería solo en esta aula. —le responde—. Oye… —se detuvo en el momento iba a decir el nombre de la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía.

La chica frunció ligeramente el seño, pero al mirar la cara de Shidou como si leyera su mente, luego se llevo la mano al mentón.

—Ya veo, para tener una conversación adecuada, eso es necesario ¿He?—luego miro al chica por un momento—. Shidou ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?

— ¿Eh? Pero no será mejor que te llame por tu nombre real.

—Dame un nombre, la verdad es que no poseo uno. —fue la simple respuesta.

Shidou se quedo algo sorprendido ¿Ella no tiene un nombre? La verdad, nunca se imagino que esto fuera posible.

De regreso al fraxinus.

—Uwa, ha aparecido un escenario poco esperando… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —dice Kotori mirando la pantalla tomando el palo de su chupa chups.

—Shidou, cálmate y no digas un nombre raro. —Fue la orden a su hermano— ¡Atención todos, piensen en un nombre que crean que le queden y mándelo a mi terminal!

Sí fuera la IA la varíate de nombres posible puede ser muy grande, era mejor dejarla fuera de esto. Al bajar la mirada a su terminal, varios de los miembros de la tripulación la habían enviado posibles nombres.

—Ejem… Kawagoe ¿Misako no es en nombre de una de tus ex esposas?

—L-lo siento no pude pensar en nada más. —fue la respuesta del hombre.

—A ver… ¿Urarakane? Mikimoto, ¿cómo pronuncias esto?

— ¡Kurarabell!

—Te prohíbo tener hijos. —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento, mi hijo mayor ya está en primaria.

— ¿Hijo mayor?

— ¡Sí, tengo 3!

— ¿Sus nombres?

—Empezando con el mayor, pureblue, fullmonty, Seraphim.

—Cambiales el nombre en una semana y cámbialos de su actual distrito escolar, pobre criatura con los nombre que les dieron al nacer.

—Está bien, todos han estado haciendo lo mismo últimamente.

Tap, tap un sonido seco se oye en el puente, seguro Shidou golpeaba en intercomunicador.

La comandante vio la pantalla, se veía a la joven de brazos cruzados y golpeando su codo derecho repetidamente era claro que se impacientaba, miro de nuevo la terminal… Ninguno serbia, ninguno de sus subordinados tenía buen gusto para los nombre, negó con la cabeza y miro a la joven, ese hermoso y digno aspecto, como de princesa creyó que lo mejor sería darle un nombre que se ajustara a ella.

—Tome, Shidou di tome. —fue la respuesta de la loli.

—"Tome, tu nombre será tome."

En el puente, un sonido se escucho, el estado de ánimo del espíritu bajo.

—Patrón verde, disgusto. —dijo un miembro asustado.

Shidou vio como esferas de energía cayeron a cerca de sus pies dio una paso hacia atrás por reflejo.

— ¿Kotori? —pregunto la oficial de análisis.

—Qué raro, pensé que le gustaría tener un nombre a lo antiguo.

De regreso con Shidou.

—No sé porque, pero parecía que te quisiera burlar de mi.

—No, no es eso por favor, ten un poco de paciencia que eso de pensar en un nombre puede llegar a ser complicado si es tan de repente. —le dice.

Se puso a ver a su alrededor, pero no había nada que le ayudara, pensó en los nombres de la mujeres que conocía, pero no era la mejor idea hasta que.

—Tou- Touka ese será tu nombre.

—Oh bueno, es mejor que Tome.

Shidou al escuchar eso, tuvo que reprimir una risita enserio que eso le hizo gracia. Sin embargo un pequeño remordimiento llego a su corazón que poca imaginación puede tener, aunque no había de otra.

—Entonces ¿Cómo se escribe?

Shidou vio en el pizarrón de tiza, que había una convenientemente, se acerco y lo escribió que kanji, luego vio como la chica iba a intentarlo iba a decirle que no serbia así, hasta que vio que daño ligeramente la pizarra con un poco de energía en su dedo.

—Shidou.

— ¿Sí?

—Touka, Touka es mi nombre, ¿No es maravilloso?

—Bueno, la verdad para mí es un poco vergonzoso de varias maneras, pero sí lo es y mas porque eres feliz con él.

—Shidou… —la joven volvió a mover sus labios.

Miro a esos ojos como joyas, quedo atrapado estaba otra vez en un momento como cuando entro, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, hasta que… BOOM.

El edificio empezó a recibir daño, la estructura ya en mal estado empezó a ser sacudida de nuevo.

—"¡Shidou, abajo!" —escucho a Kotori.

Al escuchar el tono de alarma de su hermana, solo se lanzo al suelo al segundo, las ventanas fueron destruidas con facilidad por balas y las paredes eran llenadas de agujeros.

— ¿Qué demonios? —pregunto Shidou.

—"Los disparos vienen de afuera, probablemente el AST, intentando sacar al espíritus o atraerlo, o bueno posiblemente queriendo destruir las estructuras donde se pueda esconder." —responde Kotori.

— ¿Qué rayos? Es demasiado agresivo se supone que pueden haber más de esos cazadores por aquí, ¿No se supone que son aliados de alguna forma?

—"Para nada cada uno tiene sus objetivos, pero esto puede traer tensión entre ambas organizaciones… Y sin hablar que es raro que usen una táctica tan agresiva…"

—Khh. —Levanto la cara para mirar a Touka, tenía la misma expresión de antes.

Era claro que las balas eran inútiles en su contra, ni los fragmentos de vidrios que eran inofensivos lograban tocarla y sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba un sufrimiento silencioso.

— ¡Touka! —grito para que le prestara atención de forma instintiva.

—Date prisa y escapa, Shidou, si te quedas tus compañeros humanos también de atacaran sin saberlo.

—"Hay 2 opciones, huir o quedarse" —hablo de nuevo Kotori.

— ¿Cómo puedo escapar en un momento como este?

—"Eres tan estúpido"

—Di lo que quieras.

—Bien…

—"Quizás no te lo parezca, pero fue un cumplido te daré un consejo muy útil, sino quieres morir permanece lo más cerca del espíritus que puedas"

Shidou se sintió realmente fastidiado, se levanto como pudo y se puso en frente a Touka.

— ¿Qué haces? Si te quedas…

—Ya se eso, pero esta es nuestra conversación, no te preocupes estaré bien, ¿Quieres información de este mundo? Yo te la daré, responde tus preguntas en cuando me sea posible.

La joven hizo una cara de sorpresa, luego la suavizo y se sentó en frente de Shidou para que este haga lo mismo.

Afuera del edificio.

—…

En el cielo afuera del edificio, estaba Origami con una metralleta muy grande para ella, envuelta en el traje mecánico conocido como Unit-CR.

Después de prepararse, jalo con firmeza el gatillo y las balas salieron disparadas una tras otra, aunque ella llevaba su Unit-CR esa no era más que una ametralladora común y por su territorio no sentía la fuerza de retroceso del gran arma.

—"¿Qué tal ya salió el espíritu? —era Ryouko, quien estaba a su lado, pero la oía era por un intercomunicador no era posible por los disparos.

—"No puedo confirmarlo todavía"

Entonces un numero de unos 3 hombres salieron de la estructura rápidamente y las mirando con cierta rabia, era claro que ellos estuviera bajo el fuego de ellas, el intercomunicador de Ryouko dio la señal de que estaba recibiendo una señal externa, solo soltó un suspiro esto sería molesto.

—"¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen?" —se escucho la voz de un hombre.

—"Nuestro trabajo, darle caza a los espíritus" —fue la simple y simplona respuesta de Ryouko.

—"¿Qué crees? Nosotros también intentamos hacer nuestro trabajo, ¡Pero ustedes nos quieren volver un queso con esas malditas metralletas, además ahuyentaron a los demonios! —dijo mas que enojado.

—"Eso no es problema nuestro"

—"Ya veremos, y también está un alto directivo de DMC con nosotros, creo que no le va agradar nada esto y hablara con el primer ministro" —le dijo para retirarse y terminar la conversación.

—"¿Capitana?" —pregunta Origami quien no dejo de disparar.

—"No es nada continua, Origami" —le responde.

Entonces, Origami enfoco su vista ya que, la pared del edificio ahora estaba destruida, aunque estaba a uno distancia bastante grande, logro ver que el espíritu estaba en el aula 2-4 el aula de Origami, por fin podía ver al objetivo, el espíritu, pero había algo o alguien más.

—Nn… ¿Eso es? —hablo Ryouko.

Al enfocarse bien, podían confirmar la presencia de un alumno que probablemente tardo en evacuar.

— ¿Quién es ese? ¿Está siendo atacado? —murmuro Ryouko.

Ryouko siguió observando, pensando en que aquel joven le era familiar… pelo blanco, y además… Cierto, ¿No era el joven que apareció la ultima vez y salvo a Origami? Era raro que no saliera ya que, pensaba que era parte de DMC y esos brazos era lo que hacían que pensara eso, pero cuando Origami se dio cuenta, abrió mucho los ojos y se lanzo hacia allá.

— ¿Origami? —fue lo que dijo al darse cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado— ¿¡Que estás haciendo Origami!? —pregunto preocupada.

—"No actúes sola es muy peligroso" —se escucho.

Como era de esperarse se dieron cuenta de la anomalía, las señales de Ryouko y el cuarte llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, Origami no podía ser detenido lanzo la metralleta para sacar de sus cintura su espada láser la hoja "Sin dolor" y aumento la velocidad.

Con Shidou y Touka.

Probablemente era por el poder de Touka, pero las balas no llegaban a él. Sin embargo, sentía que si se movía seria golpeado por lo que se quedo totalmente quieto, la conversación no tuvo un contenido realmente interesante, solo eran preguntas simples que Touka nunca pudo hacérselas a nadie más, aunque fuera algo tan sencillo, sonrió mostrando felicidad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sonó la voz de Kotori en su oído.

—"Los números se han estabilizado, trata de hacer preguntas también Shidou, sería útil tener información de los espíritus."

—Oye, Touka.

—Hm.

— ¿Qué clase de ser o existencia eres tú?

— ¿Nn? No lo sé.

— ¿No sabes? —dijo con un cara de sorpresa.

—Es la verdad. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto… No se hace cuanto tiempo fue, pero "Allí" fue solo naci de repente. Eso es todo, mis recuerdos son borrosos e imprecisos…

—Entiendo, siento si te hice recordar algo que te molesta.

—Así es como es, solo naci de repente en este mundo y luego el grupo de meca-meca ya estaba en el cielo.

— ¿Meca-meca? Te debes referir al AST.

Entonces, por el intercomunicador, un pequeño sonido electrónico se escucho, como si respondiera bien una pregunta.

—"¡Es tu oportunidad, Shidou! Trata de invitarla a una cita"

—No creo que sea el momento. —murmuro para que Touka no lo escuchara.

— ¿Qué pasa Shidou?

—No es nada, solo pensé en algo.

A pesar de intentar cubrirse, Touka lo miro con una mirada curiosa.

—"Invítala ya. Después de todo no hay mejor forma de aumentar la intimidad"

—Incluso si dices eso, el AST aparecerá.

—"La próxima vez, dejare que te escapes con ella a cualquier lugar, si es uno subterráneo mejor no creo que el AST intente de nuevo un táctica como esta."

—Mm…

— ¿Qué estas murmurando? ¿¡Un plan para atacarme después de todo!?

— ¡No te equivocas yo no haría algo como eso!

Touka agudizo su mirada, apunto con su dedo índice derecho del cual aparecieron bolas de energía.

—Entonces, dime ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Guh…

—"Vamos, acéptalo ya, cita, cita" —dijo Kotori.

—"Cita, cita, cita" —escucho que la tripulación coreaba y era molesto.

— ¡Ya entendí! —dijo fastidiado—. Touka ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?

— ¿Qué es una cita?

—Eso es, cuando una chica y un chico salen a divertirse.

—"Shidou, AST en movimiento" —escucho a Kotori.

— ¿Eh?

En un momento, por lo que quedaba de la pared, entro Origami rápidamente, Touka al mirarla sus ojos se ensombrecieron y movió su mano hacia ella, sin perder tiempo, Origami del mango salió la espada Láser y ataco a Touka, al chocar la mano y la espada crearon chispas como si estuvieran soldando 2 piezas de metal.

—…

—… ¡Que crudo! —exclamo Touka.

Con poca fuerza movió la espada de Origami y la lanzo hacia atrás, ella con facilidad se incorporo y quedo de pie en el suelo lleno de agujeros de bala.

—Tsk… Eres tu otra vez. —dijo Touka sacudiendo la mano con la que detuvo la espada.

Origami miro a Shidou, quien en ese momento regreso a la normalidad, pero sin quedar como la última vez, soltó un suspiro como si estuviera aliviada, pero al segundo se volvió a preparar para pelear con Touka, la misma que miro a Shidou y luego a Origami.

—Rey de la matanza Sandalphon. —golpeo el suelo con su tacón, haciendo que saliera el trono con la espada.

—Demonios…

—"¡Shidou, retírate! Deja que el fraxinus te recoja, ¡Si es posible trata de que salgan ambos!" —dice Kotori.

—Incluso si dices eso… —dice ligeramente aturdido el que levantara tanto la voz era molesto.

Touka, saco la espada del trono y se lanzo contra Origami, la onda de choque lanzo a Shidou fuera del aula.

—_Demonios, estas mujeres sí que son problemática…_

—"Bien."

Shidou fue recogido por el fraxinus.

**Continuara…**

Hola de nuevo a todos y todas, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, aunque salió más largo de lo que me hubiera gusta, sé que me tarde bastante, pero no está fácil re leer la novelas para hacer esta seria y mas porque el adobe acrobat reader ahora pide otra aplicación que no es compatible con mi teléfono y aunque tengo PC, casi nunca la uso para evitarme dolor de cabeza por pelear con mis hermanos, sin más que agregar espero que esperen la siguiente parte con ansias. Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a Live y DMC son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 6: Una cita con un espíritu.**

El joven de cabellos azules después de salir volando por la onda de choque provocada por las 2 chicas en conflicto, fue estar en una fría superficie de metal.

— _¿Qué paso? _—fue lo que pensó al no seguir con la sensación de vacío al caer.

—Valla, esto sí es raro habíamos visto esto antes, pero nunca pensamos que se vería de esta manera. —escucha la voz de su hermana.

— ¿Kotori? —dice abriendo los ojos para ver que estaba en el transportador del fraxinus.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más, cerdo?

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? No creí que pudieran recogerme cuando salí volando, fue muy abrupto e inesperado.

—Quizás para ti, pero el algoritmo de la IA del Fraxinus pudo predecirlo con la llegada de tu compañera que es miembro del AST.

—Hm… —se escucho ese monosílabo de la joven oficial de análisis de grandes ojeras.

— ¿Reine-san? No pensé que estaría aquí también…

—Digamos que tengo curiosidad de tu… estado. —dice haciendo mención al cambio que sufrió.

— ¿Ha? —murmura hasta que entendió—. Ya entiendo, se refiere a mis brazos…

—Más que nada, aunque también me da curiosidad el que tu cabello se volvió totalmente blanco, y ahora que me doy cuenta también han cambiado tus ojos a un color azul claro…

— ¿Qué?

—Exactamente, esto causa mucha perspicacia se te harán unos cuantos exámenes para ver que te paso, después tendremos una reunión para hablar del espíritu será mejor que te relajes.

Shidou solo soltó un suspiro, este día apenas empezaba para sí mismo eso era molesto. Después de terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer regreso a la residencia Itsuka molido y cansado ya muy tarde aproximadamente 1:30 AM. Solo para levantarse bastante temprano por un curioso sueño…

—Shidou… —escuchaba que era llamado por una voz desconocida.

Este solo sigue por donde va y encuentra una pared falsa la cual quita y se encuentra con un estante de… ¿Armas? Ante eso vio los que parecía ser unas botas y guanteletes, unas espadas celeste y otra roja, unos guanteletes rojos… etc., pero la que más le llamo la atención curiosamente fue una espada con lo que parecía ser unas alas en el mango, se acerco y la tomo… Entonces.

— ¿Quién hoza molestarme?

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién o que eres tú?

—Hm… Ya veo otro hijo de… Niño será mejor que me sueltes, no eres digno.

Esas palabras hacen enojar al joven.

— ¿Quién decidió eso? Ni si quieras me conoces.

—Eres solo un niño, ni que fueras digno podrías con mi poder, suéltame a lo lamentaras…

—Olvídalo. —lo reto.

Entonces un tremendo dolor le paso por todo el cuerpo, la espada parecía estar electrificada y lo hizo gritar entonces alguien llega gritando y preocupado por el…

Shidou abrió los ojos estaba aun cansado, pero recordó que tenía que levantarse y hace el desayuno, solo lo hizo pensando en ese extraño sueño. Al llegar noto un letrero y vio su preparatoria aun destruida.

—Supongo que era de esperarse fu, pero creo que no dormir lo suficiente me paso factura… Creo que primero antes de volver comprare algunas cosas para la casa que hacen falta, después de todo solo regresar a casa sería raro.

Shidou solo dejo la escuela para ir de compras, mientras caminada logro ver la zona de destrucción donde casualmente se encontró con Touka por primera vez recordado aquella mirada melancólica que tenía, era raro pensar en eso y que a él le afectara y doliera, era raro pensar que le habían mencionado en diferentes ocasiones que es un hibrido mitad humano y mitad demonio… y él se considerada que era bastante humano, eso lo hizo pensar en los exámenes que le hicieron en el Fraxinus, escucho por casualidad que había energía espiritual en él, y que crearían que por eso se le había formado esos brazos y piernas que pensaban que era más como una armadura. Su línea de pensamiento es interrumpida por una voz que conocía y curiosamente había escuchado justo el día anterior.

— ¡Shidou no me ignores…!

Giro su cabeza para encontrarse a Touka sobre una pila de escombros cosa curiosa, pero entonces noto que extrañamente había gente por las calles, es decir que no había sonado la alarma de terremoto espacial, por lo que no hubo un premonitor del mismo y que curiosamente aunque él no tuviera la información completa y concreta pensaba que el espíritus llegaba después del mismo terremoto.

—Touka ¿Qué haces, aquí? Y más importante ¿Cómo es posible que llegaras y que no sonora la alarma de terremoto espacial?

—Lo primero: Que respuesta cuando tú me invitaste a eso que llamaste cita, y segundo: No se dé que hablas.

Shidou empezó a notar que Touka llamaba la atención por su ropa, podría tomarse como una especie de cosplay, pero si un miembro del AST llegaba por mera casualidad la reconocería de inmediato y eso sería un gran problema.

—Touka, seguiremos hablando pero no aquí, sígueme. —le dice sin dejarla quejarse y la llevo a un callejón.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, digamos que llamas mucho la atención con esa ropa.

— ¿Qué dices? Eso es un insulto este en mi vestido astral, mi territorio personal.

—Touka, tanto como tú no conoces cosas que yo sí, yo también desconozco cosas que tu sabes… Ahora, ¿Viniste por la cita? —le responde con algo de pena recordando que la invito a la cita.

—Claro, tú me invitaste… —dice para notar su ligera pena—. Shidou ¿Te aprovechaste de que no conozco muchas cosas y me enseñaste una palabra sucia e impura?

— ¿Qué? No, solo que es algo penoso para mi, nada mas… —le responde con cierta mentira, ciertamente la palabra cita puede tomarse hasta cierto punto como bastante impura…

—Bueno, espero que no me mientas, ahora vamos dime que esa eso de cita.

—Pues, podríamos resumirlo en que un chico y una chica salen a divertirse juntos… —le dice pensando en que tiene que haber cierto gusto o intención oculta en eso.

— ¿Eso es todo? No entiendo como teda pena eso, bueno vámonos…

—Espera, ya te mencione que llamas mucho la atención y podrían venir el AST.

— ¿AST…? Ha, los meca-meca ¿cierto?

—Sí, esos mismos.

—Entonces, dime ¿Qué ropa estaría bien?

—Hm, algo como eso. —le responde señalándole a otra estudiante de su misma preparatoria.

—Bien. —dice apuntándole con el dedo índice mientras una esfera de energía purpura de materializaba, Shidou al notar eso este le mueve la mano para que falle, y la esfera pega de una pared haciendo que la estudiante se asuste y espabile, porque estaba medio dormida— ¿Qué te pasa, Shidou?

— ¿Qué me pasa? Touka no puede atacar a las personas porque sí, es lo mismo que hace el AST, no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan.

— ¿Entonces dime como hago? —le pregunta.

—Ha, eso si esta difícil tendríamos que salir a una tienda de ropa y no tengo mucho dinero, sin mencionar que mi casa está algo lejos…

—No me queda de otra, me hare cargo yo misma. —entonces su vestido se transformo en partículas de luz dejando ver su blanca y tersa piel, pero sin dejar ver sus partes intimas para re-acomodarse en el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria Raizen.

—Listo, lo hice por lo que pude ver puede haber diferencias, pero no creo que importe mucho.

—Pudiste haber hecho eso desde un principio ¿Sabes…?

—Como sea, vamos a esa cita.

Ambos salen del callejón para que Touka se sorprenda de gran manera al ver la gran aglomeración de humanos en las calles.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Planean una guerra sin cuartel? No dejare que me ataquen primero…

Pero es detenida por Shidou, quien bajo su mano en la que se formaban esferas de energía la bajara.

—Touka te lo mencione ayer, no todos los humanos intentan matarte, créeme ellos no intentan nada… Mira, para que lo entiendas cuando tu apareces usualmente suena una alarma que alerta de que viene un terremoto espacial y la gran mayoría de humanos se esconden en unos refugios subterráneos. —explica.

—Entonces… Ellos no intentaran nada.

—Claro, y aunque no intenten yo te protegeré ¿está bien?

Los ojos de Touka se agradan, pero entonces…

— ¿A quién intentas engañar con esas palabras? ¡Baka,baka! —le responde—. Pero ¿Sabes? Me alegra que lo digas, aunque sepas que yo no necesito que lo hagas, gracias.

—Supongo que soné algo tonto ¿No? De nada sigamos…

Pero Touka olio algo, y ve hacia un lado donde hay una panadería.

— ¿Qué es este olor? Y ¿hay un campo de fuerza?

—Solo es cristal, es transparente y ese lugar es una panadería ¿Quieres entrar?

El estomago de Touka sonó.

—No, pero si Shidou quiere entrar no me queda de otra. —responde orgullosa.

A Shidou le hace algo de gracia la respuesta de Touka, solo asiente con la cabeza y los dos entran, mientras no muy lejos de la pareja, alguien los observaba a la lejanía, Tobiichi Origami quien los seguía como una novia celosa al ver que algo arrastrada/oportunista/ trepadora etc.… Estaba intentando quitarle su pareja, pero aunque eso ya era algo preocupante lo que más le preocupaba era…

—Princess… —si para Origami ese era el espíritu que supuestamente ayer había aparecido en su preparatoria, y había desaparecido y que casualmente estaba con Shidou quien por suerte estuvo a salvo cuando ella llego, aunque ella sabía que debería poder cuidarse solo durante algún tiempo sin ningún equipo contra algún espíritu por ser un hibrido, pero debía asegurarse—. Sargento primero: Tobiichi Origami id… Tráiganme un equipo de vigilancia.

De regreso con la pareja, Shidou estaba llevando a Touka por toda la ciudad y esta… bueno parecía tener un apetito insaciable en especial cuando se trataba de pan de soja, volvieran a detenerse en una cafetería donde casualmente también estaban Reine y Kotori, hablando de las razones para que Kotori eligiera a su propio hermano como negociador con los espíritus y por la llegado de Shidou y Touka la conversación se quedo a media y ambas fueron empapada por la otra…

— ¿Qué vas a comer, Touka? —le pregunta con la cartilla en mano.

—Pan de soja. —esto le causa una gota de sudor en la sien.

—Touka, no soy quien para criticarte, pero ya comiste eso en lo otros lugares… ¿No quieres probar otra cosa…?

—Ciertamente todo se ve muy delicioso, pero cuando veo el pan de soja…Por kami, es tan delicioso y adictivo que podría iniciarse una guerra solo por los granos para poder producirlo.

—No, eso no pasara… Jajaja. —dice algo incomodo por lo que decía Touka.

Siguieron así un poco de tiempo, hasta que Shidou pidió la cuenta y vio su cartera la cual no le quedaba mucho y apenas le alcanzaba para pagar lo que habían consumido ya. Enserio que el apetito de Touka era muy grande había comido en diferentes establecimientos y no se calmaba su hambre… Aunque le quedaba una última opción una tarjeta de una cuenta de ahorro que le pidió a su padre que le abriera para ahorrar algo de dinero para sí mismo cuando era más joven y asistía a competencias de diferentes artes marciales ahí depositaba los premios para ahorrar. Su meta era comprarse una motocicleta, pero de seguir con Touka así en esa cita tendría que ir gastando de ese fondo… Solo se fue a la caja para pagar sin mirar a la cajera.

—Gracias por su compra. —le responde una voz somnolienta que reconoció…

Al levantar la cara, noto a Reine quien le lanzo una mirada de amenazante, o eso pensó hasta que le paso la factura y esta tenia escrito encima "Sigue con la cita, te apoyaremos" fue entonces que entendió.

— ¿Sucede algo Shidou? ¿Son enemigos? —pregunta Touka quien estaba a su lado y recién recuerda que estaba ahí.

—No, no sucede nada no te preocupes.

—Por su compra tiene esto un boleto para una rifa, por favor "Vayan si quieren" —dice la somnolienta mujer haciendo énfasis en vayan si quieren.

Aunque no le hiciera énfasis claro que irían ahí.

— ¿Touka quieres ir?

—Hm, ¡claro que sí! —responde con una radiante sonrisa.

Al joven se le hizo hermosa esa sonrisa y se le hizo difícil creer que hace no mucho esa cara era melancólica y triste, ambos toman camino el camino hacia el lugar, al llegar Shidou logra reconocer algunos rostros de las personas que estaban formadas era claro que pertenecían a Ratatorks, al llegar su turno fue que pudo notar a Mal matrimonio/cansado demasiado pronto Kawagoe, al enfocarse más en su atuendo traía la ropa característica que era como una gabardina que llevaba un logo.

—Entonces, solo giro esto. —dice Touka después de entregar el boleto.

Cuando termino de girar salió una pelota de color rojo, Shidou estuvo a punto de hablar y decir que no era el mejor premio hasta que…

— ¡1er premio! ¡Felicidades jovencita tiene mucha suerte! —dice el hombre de mediana edad sonando una campana.

Esto hace feliz a Touka, mientras Shidou sonríe de manera irónica enserio que eran descarados ni siquiera pudieron poner todas las esferas doradas…

—Su premio, unos boletos para Dreamland. —termina de hablar entregando el premio.

—Shidou ¿Qué es Dreamland?

—Puedo suponer que es un parque temático, y veo que nos dieron un mapa con el boleto ¿Vamos?

—Umu. —responde sonriendo.

La pareja se fue caminando de forma tranquila mientras Shidou pensaba en que no podía creer que realmente hubiera un parque temático por ahí… Es decir, el conocía bien la ciudad y debería recordarlo, solo seguía el mapa hasta que…

—Shidou ¡Mira un castillo! —exclama Touka.

Shidou miro con incredulidad que realmente había un castillo en ese lugar… Pero, no era lo que tenía en mente era realmente un Love Hotel o como es conocido en occidente, un motel establecimientos donde puedes pagar una cuota por estar hasta solo unas horas para… Bueno los que ya saben, saben.

— ¡Touka vámonos!

—Espera, yo quiero ir a Dreamland.

—Ese no es el lugar, me equivoque al dar una vuelta.

— ¿Es así…? —pregunto algo decepcionada.

Ahora a unos 15 mil pies de altura sobre ellos…

—Hm, no esperaba esta reacción por cómo actúa usualmente creí que sería lo bastante descarado para llevarla.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que actuara? Hacer algo como eso puede llegar a ser cruel, quizás tu hermano tenga algo de perspicacia y malicia, pero se le nota que es un buen chico y será un caballero, cuando sea adulto.

—No era necesario que llegara al final, con solo besarla bastaba… Bueno, ya que no utilizo esta herramienta supongo que debemos guiarlos.

De regreso con Shidou y Touka.

Ellos iban caminando de forma tranquila, hasta que se les ofrecieron unos pañuelos de bolsillo, al notarlo bien mencionaban el tomarse de la mano en la primera cita, luego en un programa en unos televisores de un establecimiento cercano mencionan que él no tomarse de la mano durante la primera cita era malo y no daba una buena impresión del hombre… Luego el número de parejas aumento de sobre manera y todos mencionaban el tomarse de las manos, era más que obvio el mensaje.

—Touka ¿Nos tomamos de la mano?

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, veras esa es algo que se hace en las citas usualmente, y bueno como puede ver hay mucha aglomeración de personas y nos podríamos separar es una medida.

Touka al entender, solo toma su mano y cuando intentaron ir hacia una zona estaba, luego hacia otra y luego por donde venían, estaba claro que los querían guiar fueron por el camino restante, durante el mismo pasaron por unos establecimientos donde Touka logro conseguir un peluche de un pan de Kinako, en fin todo continuo hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y ellos estaban en una zona cercana a una construcción que estaba plana en unas colinas, ellos estaban en un pequeño parque algo alejado y tranquilo, Touka miraba el atardecer con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Este día fue bastante bueno, no puedo creer que los humanos realmente no me quieran matar…

—Te dije que la gran mayoría no quería hacerte daño. —le responde feliz.

—Sí, para mí esto es una sub-real sería más lógico que intenten engañarme para asaltarme y matarme porque todos trabajan para los meca-meca. —dice con algo de amargura.

—Oye, ¿Acaso me crees capas…?

—Oh, no por supuesto que no, Shidou sería el que está siendo obligado porque tienen a su familia cautiva.

— _¿De dónde saca esas ideas? _

—Después de que no me intentaran matar, después de ver lo maravilloso de este mundo… Creo que por fin puedo entender el porqué quieren matarme, cada vez que vengo a este mundo, yo lo destruyo…

Shidou se queda en shock está realmente sorprendido de aquellas palabras…

—Pero, Touka tu no vienes por deseo propio ¿O sí?

—No, cuando vengo a este mundo es como despertar de un sueño y cuando regreso es como si me despertaran de manera forzada, al fin puedo entender porque me dicen que debo morir, cuanta destrucción no he causado y cuántas muertes…

— ¡No digas eso Touka!

—Pero es verdad, aunque yo no vengo por voluntad propia seguiré yendo y viniendo de manera indefinida destruyendo este mundo.

—Entonces, solo quédate aquí no lo has intentado ¿Cierto?

—Tienes razón… pero yo, necesitare donde vivir.

—Yo me hare cargo de eso.

—Voy a necesitar comida y no se muchas cosas de tu mundo.

—No importa me asegurare de dártelo, te enseñare todo lo que sea necesario para que vivas en este mundo.

—Aunque lo digas, solo Shidou me aceptara ¿Qué pueden decir el resto de los humanos? Los meca-meca solo seguirán intentando matarme y negando mi existencia.

— ¡Al diablo con lo que piensen los demás, Touka! ¡Tú también mereces vivir una vida feliz! No importa que tanto digan, que tanto daño intenten hacerte yo estaré ahí te protegeré, y mientras más te niegan ellos, yo solo… ¡Te aceptare y no negare tu existencia cada vez con más fuerza mientras!… ¡No, aunque muera seguiré a tu lado protegiéndote en espíritu y seguiré aceptado tu existencia!

— ¿Está bien que me quede? ¿Está bien que yo, viva?

—Sí Touka, toda vida es sagrada y debe protegerse, habrá casos en lo que por supervivencia se deberá quitar una que otra vida, pero eso ya es cosa de la naturaleza, ven toma mi mano. —le dice extiendo su mano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a Live y DMC son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 6.1: Una cita con un espíritu.**

Touka con sus ojos cristalinos se fue acercando al joven de pelo azul, hasta que este la empujo de forma brusca e inesperada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Después de decir todo eso… —dice sorprendida para ver como Shidou tenía un agujero que cubría la mayoría su pecho casi partiéndolo por la mitad.

Shidou no sentida nada, bueno a excepción de un vacía en su pecho, paso su mano para verificar y no había nada, su mano se ensangrentó, pero en ese momento tuvo un golpe de adrenalina y sus brazos volviera a cambiar al igual que sus ojos y sus cabellos, aunque de nada serbia estaba a punto de caer.

—Shidou ¿Estás bien? —no obtuvo respuesta y solo cayo.

Entonces ella se le fue acercando y empezó a tantear su cara con su dedo índice, a los segundo fue que realmente entendió que había pasado, Shidou su amigo, su única y mejor amigo Shidou había sido asesinado…

— ¡Ahhhh! –fue grito de furia, rabia impotencia que dejo salir de su alma.

Unos minutos antes en la colina.

Ahí estaban una joven mujer de pelo negro y ojos de color café, Kasukabe Ryouko, tenía una Unit-CR activa.

—99.98% de coincidencia, no puede ser solo casualidad.

—Por eso llame. —fue la respuesta de Tobiichi Origami quien también traía su armadura, pero también un rifle especial anti espiritual de gran potencia.

Este era el cry-cry-cry un rifle especial anti-espíritus con un releazer integrado, su sobre nombre venia de que: cuando es disparado de la potencia del disparo grita el usuario de la velocidad rompe la barrera del sonido y hace a la atmosfera gritar y por último el objetivo, el espíritus de nombre código «Princess».

—Aun así, nunca pensé que podría aparecerse sin que lo supiéramos, es raro que no allá habido un premonitor…

—Creo que poco importa realmente, ahora que la tenemos a la vista y sin su vestido astral, creo que es la mejor oportunidad para matarlo…

—Ah ciertamente tienes razón, pero ¿Qué hace ese muchacho con ella? Creo que es de DMC debería saber que es un espíritu y no deba acercarse, aunque esto nos ayuda.

—Realmente no lo sé, pero espero que no le pase nada.

— ¿Y ese repentino interés?

—kare wa watashi no koibito desu. (El es mi amante)

— ¿Eh? Nunca mencionaste nada… —entonces en su intercomunicador suena unas ordenes—Ya veo, Origami tienes orden de disparar.

—Me sorprende que den una orden tan competente.

A mí también, muchas veces los políticos no piensa en la seguridad de otros y solo piensan en sus puestos, aunque parece que hubo un cambio, la acción de atacar la estructura de la escuela no es una maniobra ocasional y atacar al espíritu de forma tan directa sin evacuar más.

—Hm… Es lamentable que allá gente en el gobierno que solo piense en sí mismos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero es diferente decir: «El espíritus se volvió loco y ataco a los humanos, pero no sabíamos que había aparecido» que «El espíritu se volvió loco después de que atacáramos y mato humanos porque no sonó la alarme de terremoto espacial los civiles no había evacuado»

Origami solo se quedo callada para encender el releazer del rifle para recubrir la bala con su territorio y disparar, pero Shidou empujo al espíritu recibiendo el de lleno el disparo del arma.

De regreso con Touka.

Esta se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y la puso encima de Shidou.

—Shidou, yo pensé que mientras estuvieras tu yo… podría hacerlo, vivir en este mundo, pero a la final este mundo volvió a negarme y lo hizo de la forma más rastrera posible, sé que me dijiste que aunque murieras. pero… —dice mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas—. Yo no sé qué hacer ni como seguir… Pero, te prometo que te vengare. —lo ultimo lo dice con gran rabia.

Se alejo del cuerpo inerte para alzar su mano y su ropa se disolviera y volviera hace su característico vestido astral.

— ¡Sandalfon! ¡Halvahelev! —grito para que el trono con la espada se hiciera presente junto a un rayo que cayó como si el cielo estuviera enojado se lanzo al trono y tomo el arma para sacarla y buscar con la mirada al culpable, entonces con su visión fue que pudo notar Origami de forma borrosa y su espada cambio de forma tomando partes del trono y aumento su tamaño de forma exagerada.

—Fuiste, tu a Shidou a mi amigo a mi único amigo Shidou ¡Tú lo mataste!

De regreso con Origami.

Tobiichi Origami tenía una expresión perpleja, su dedo índice derecho temblaba y era justo ese dedo con el que jalo el gatillo del rifle, la razón el joven de pelo azul se puso justo en medio entre el espíritu y el disparo que realizo.

— ¡Origami te regañare hasta el cansancio después, pero ahora debes huir por tu vida! —le grita Ryouko.

La joven aun estupefacta no se mueve y justo en ese momento el espíritu llega justo al frente suyo con su imponente espada de donde salían destellos como rayos que era de un color entre negro/purpura.

—Tú, eres tu mataste a Shidou, a mi único y mejor amigo lo has matado. —decía con una mirada de absoluto odio.

—Yo mate a Shidou… —murmura, pero entonces recuerda algo_—. Shidou es un hibrido, debe poder recuperarse de casi cualquier herida… Tengo que salir de aquí y ayudarlo con realizar medico debe ser capaz de vivir._

Tras esa línea de pensamiento la joven dio la orden a su cerebro y desplego su territorio disponiéndose a volar, pero Touka ataco la joven hizo lo que pudo para esquivar y por muy poco lo logra, mientras sus compañeras intentan ayudarla pero era inútil, a comparación de la Touka que habían enfrentado antes… Esta era muy diferente, pero tenía el único objetivo de acabar con la vida de Origami, era como un rey imponiendo su paso.

En el fraxinus.

Toda la tripulación estaba en shock, Shidou que se supone que era el arma definitiva contra los espíritus de su organización acababa de ser asesinado, el silencia era casi absoluto de no ser por un teclado que se escuchaba que resultaba ser Murasame Reine quien no se detenía de cumplir su función de oficial de análisis, los otros 2 que no estaban así… uno tenía una cara de éxtasis siento el vice-comandante Kannasuki Kyouhei y la otra quien veía todo con total calma la comandante Itsuka Kotori.

—_Que placer me pregunto cómo sería ser atravesado así… Ah, que placer, pero moriría y no valdría la pena._

—Hm, esto es inusual bueno supongo que podemos decir que nuestro caballero tiene una nota aprobatoria, los datos emocionales estaban en un nivel donde era posible el sellado. —menciona la loli.

Toda la tripulación estaba estupefacta ¿Cómo podría estar en ese estado? Su hermano acababa de morir justo frente a sus ojos, al notar aquella reacción.

— ¿Qué me ven todos? Ya se los dije aunque Shidou muere el puede iniciar de nuevo una partida. ¡Todos vuelvan a su trabajo!

— ¡Si señor! —fue la respuesta de la tripulación.

Entonces en la pantalla donde estaba la imagen del joven de cabellos antes azules, ahora blancos… el suéter que la joven acaba de poner encima suyo comenzó a quemarse con un fuego entre blanco/rosa revelando que su herida estaba siendo cubierta por ese fuego.

—Co-comandante. —dice un miembro de la tripulación.

—Ya comenzó, ahora todos estén en calma diríjanse hacia Shidou.

Con Shidou.

El se encontraba en la oscuridad, no sentía nada y entonces logro escuchar.

—_Hm, supongo que después de todo realmente no eres tan sencillo de eliminar muchacho._

— _¿Qué quien eres?_

—_Supongo que es normal que no lo recuerdes… Bien, mi presentare mi nombre es Alastor._

— _¿Alastor? ¿Qué eres?_

—_Te diré de momento que soy tu aliado, cuando llegue el momento y estés listo nos veremos de nuevo cara a cara, por decirlo de algún modo._

—_Espera ¿Nos conocemos?_

—_De cierta forma, la verdad no quiero explicarlo porque es muy engorroso y hasta a mi me cuesta creer como sucedió todo, pero me has impresionado no has cambiado como eres algo altanero y deseas proteger a quienes quieren aun si debes dar tu vida, eso es algo de respetar_

—_Este gracias… ¿Dónde estamos o estoy?_

—_En tu mente muchacho, te dispararon y te abrieran el pecho por muy poco no te pican por la mitad, una suerte porque entonces la verdad si pudiste haber muerto._

—_Espera, ¡Touka! ¿Cómo esta?_

—_Deberías preocuparte más por aquel que te disparo creo que la chica se lo tomo muy mal y se enfureció… Bueno, nuestro tiempo de charla a terminado dormiré un poco y cuando despierte te hablare._

— _¿Qué? Espera._

Entonces se despertó y sintió un gran calor en su pecho para ver que su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y un suéter de su academia estaba quemado y cerca suyo.

—"¿Cómo se siente regresar de entre los muertos, Shidou?"

—"Kotori, ¿Qué paso?"

—"El AST intento atacar al espíritu, mi baka Onii-chan evito que el disparo le diera a la princesa… Después de eso enfureció y hasta creo que perdió la cabeza y quiere matar a Tobiichi Origami que fue quien disparo"

—"¿Qué? Debo detenerla."

—"Y lo harás, pero solo hay 1 método que ya conoces y no creo que puedas llegar, aun con esa armadura biológica que parece que se te forma."

Entonces, Shidou volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de vacío que provoca el transportador del fraxinus.

Con Origami y Touka.

Origami estaba evadiendo como le era posible todo lo que tenía en mente era buscar a Shidou y darle asistencia médico, pero el espíritu no se la ponía fácil, entonces vio un ataque calculo su rango y su onda de choque para evadir y buscarlo, pero sus cálculos fallaron y la onda de choque la golpeo con tanta fuerza que la mando contra el suelo.

—Matar, morir debes morir, matar, matar, matar. —era todo lo que decía Touka quien parecía estar en un estado Berserker.

—_Maldición, incluso con los cálculos falle en eludir su ataque es más poderoso de lo que llegue a pensar y ahora mi cuerpo esta tan herido que realmente no siento nada, la sangre brota de mi armadura y no sé de donde… Yo, lo lamento Tou-san, Kaa-san, Shidou supongo que los veré pronto y lo siento, no pude cumplir mi promesa, al menos espero que se lleven bien con Shidou, si no fuera por él… —_piensa con tristeza aceptado su destino.

—Se acabo, ¡Muere ahora! —dice alzando la enorme espada.

— ¡TOUKAAA! —escucho ella—. ¿Eh? ¿Shidou?

Sí, era Itsuka Shidou quien venía cayendo en picada extendiendo sus brazos para intentar disminuir la velocidad de su descenso, pero ¿Cómo paso? Pues…

Algunos momentos antes.

—Bien Shidou, debes acercarte a la princesa, pero ella está volando por lo que tu mejor entrada será si caes desde aquí.

—Ha, bueno dame un paracaídas.

—No es necesario te lanzaremos justo en su trayectoria además te frenaremos conforme vayas cayendo.

—Supongo que no queda de otra… No intente agárrame o los golpeare no pienso huir.

—Ara, veo que eres más valiente de lo que anticipe, pero ¿Sabes…? Si no lo logras abra una hermosa flor roja en el suelo…

—Seria más de un color entre negro y rojo, después de todo la sangre es mas de ese color cuando está más profundo en el cuerpo, como sea vamos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No le temes a la muerte?

—No, no tengo nada de que lamentarme tengo una buena familia, amigos y una adorable hermanita bastante problemática, además ya sobrevivir por muy poco a casi ser picado por la mitad, no creo que esto sea peor. —le sonríe con confianza.

La joven comandante solo le hace una seña para que vaya, pero al voltearse se le notaba un leve sonrojo.

—_Estúpido hermano, ¿Cree que no me preocupo? Y si no regresa no se qué hare… —_piensa.

Shidou se lanza como bala y entonces noto que por el aire y la caída sus ojos se ponían llorosos, pero ya se había lanzado no había vuelta atrás por lo que extendió lo brazos y las piernas para intentar disminuir la velocidad de caída, entonces sintió que bajo aun más.

—_Esto debe ser obra de ellos, supongo que realmente son confiables, je. —_Piensa para que logre ver a Touka—. ¡TOUKAAA!

De regreso al presente.

— ¡Shidou! —Exclama para atraparlo en el aire—. Eres, tu realmente eres tu pensé…

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Se necesita mucha más para hacerme algo, te dije que te protegería.

—Umu. —Asiente con la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, entonces su espada comenzó a temblar y a lanzar rayos—. Oh rayos, está llegando a su límite.

— ¿Qué? Entonces… Touka bésame.

— ¿Qué es eso y para qué?

—Es la única forma de detener tu ataque.

— ¿De qué hablas? Solo debo liberarlo. —dice mirando a Origami.

—Ahí no, Touka eso no está bien.

Con Origami.

Ella abrió los ojos al ver que no llegaba su fin, entonces logro ver de nuevo a Shidou con el espíritus por un lado le dio rabia, pero luego pensó que lo hacía para protegerla.

De regreso con la pareja.

— ¿Entonces que es un beso?

—Es juntar nuestros labios. —dijo con pena.

Antes de poder decir o hacer otra cosa, la joven lo besa… Entonces sintió algo cálido que entro por su cuerpo, entonces ambos se van hacia el suelo, al llegar Touka se ve algo sonrojada.

— ¿Lo hice bien?

—Sí… —pero se sonroja como un tomate al ver como su vestido astral se deshacía en el aire hasta quedar sin nada.

— ¡Ha! Shidou ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. —dice para pensar en darle algo de su ropa para que tener que verla.

Pero entonces ella lo abraza.

—Así no veras nada… Por cierto, ¿Podemos quedarnos así otro poco?

—Claro.

—Shidou.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me llevarías a otra divertida cita?

—Claro, siempre que pueda.

En el fraxinus.

Todos sonríen y celebran por la captura del primer espíritu.

—Bueno señores, está bien con la celebración, pero debemos traerlos de regreso para hacerles los exámenes. —dice una sonriente y algo celosa Kotori.

Algunos días después de todos los problemas.

Shidou estaba de forma tranquilo en su salón de clases, de momento no había llegado su amigo Tonomachi por lo que estaba tranquilo, pero no había sabido nada de Touka después de que a él le realizaran unos exámenes y les decían que no podía verlas hasta que esos mismo terminaran… La verdad, sin Touka o los entrenamientos todo era monótono y aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por Origami quien había recibido un gran daño por parte de Touka y tampoco había sabido de ella, aunque claro había pasado un fin de semana solo podía esperar verla hoy y que estuviera bien.

Entonces sonó el traqueteo de la puerta y entro la mencionada aun en mal estado y también por la otra Tonomachi, estaba usando vendar Shidou se preocupo escucho que con los releazer médicos era posible recuperarse muy rápido de heridas considerables, así que las heridas debieron ser muy graves para aun usar vendas ahora, la joven al notar al joven de ojos de color café y se dirigió rápidamente a él.

—Tobiichi, Hola…

—Lo siento, aunque sé que no es suficiente por lo que te hice. —dice haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

—Itsuka ¿Qué le hiciste a Tobiichi?

—Nada y de haber sido yo, estaría yo haciendo la reverencia en vez de ella. —responde algo incomodo.

—Pero, no hagas trampa. —dice para levantarse y tomándolo de la corbata y encarándolo para que todos se volvieran más ruidosos sobre qué tipo de relación que tenían ambos.

Entonces, sonó la campana y entro la joven maestra de la clase y entonces, la joven fue que lo soltó y se sentó, aunque realmente no ayudo porque la tenía justo al lado.

— ¡Muy buenos días a todos! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! Una nueva estudiante se transfirió a nuestra, por favor pasa.

Una gran bulla se formo en el salón, porque una hermosa joven cabello negro y ojos como cristales llego, su belleza era innegable, pero en el salón había 2 personas en total silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos, siendo Shidou y Origami.

—Buenos días a todo, mi nombre es Yatogami Touka, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Todos volvieron a hace mucho ruido, hasta que la joven noto a Shidou sonrió y decidió saludarlo.

—Shidou ¡Hola! —dice para acercarse.

—Touka… ¿Qué con ese apellido? —le susurra.

—Hm… esa mujer de apariencia somnolienta no me acuerdo de su nombre.

—Reine-san, seguro.

—Sí esa es, me dijeron que la mayoría de mi poder desapareció ¿No es genial? Ya no soy una amenaza solo por existir.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cuando antes ibas tan vorazmente detrás de mí, debo admitir que era mi primera vez. —dijo alzando la voz.

Todos lo escucharon y Shidou sintió peligro y miradas de odio, mientras las mujeres sacaban sus teléfonos para enviar mensajes, bien si su nombre no era muy conocido antes, ahora todos en el instituto lo conocerán…

—Touka, no digas eso se puede mal interpretar. —le dice_—. Reine-san seguro le enseño cosas que quizás sean innecesarias y traigan problemas…_

Entonces Touka sintió una mirada hostil y al girar su cabeza se encontró con Origami.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta Origami.

—Eso debería decir yo, vengo a estudiar con Shidou ¿Algún problema?

—Sí, es el mío. —responde contundentemente.

Estaba por iniciarse una problemática pelea, aunque no era algo de qué preocupar mucho, una perdió la mayoría de sus poderes y la otra no tenia su equipo y estaba herida, le hacía feliz que ambas estuvieran bien, pero esto sin duda le traería problemas personales.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! Dejen de pelear, ahora el asiento de Yatogami-san será…

—No será necesario. —Le responde entonces ve a una chica que estaba del lado contrario al de Origami—. Muévete.

— ¿Eh? —responde, pero entonces la joven al sentir el peligro de la joven se cae.

—Hm… Gracias. —dice para sentarse.

—_Me vida de volverá mucho más problemática… _—piensa.

En el fraxinus.

Kotori estaba en una conversación con los inversionistas de Ratatorks, explicando el resultado de la captura del espíritu ante la incredulidad de muchos y la molestia de la mencionada, hasta el último la felicito y le dijo que esperaba que siguiera con su buen trabajo, y esta responde con respeto y orgullo por primera vez.

Al mismo tiempo, en una sala de conferencia subterránea.

—Entonces… ¿Qué has podido observar? —una pregunta una de 2 figuras que eran negras en una gran pantalla, solo unos pocos rasgos se notaba bien era un pelo laceo y ojos azules claros.

—Hm, debo admitir que el parecido es excepcional tanto que podría decirse que solo con eso podría confirmarse, pero yo quiero acercarme y poder confirmarlo con una muestra de ADN, además tengo un nuevo video que pueden que sea valioso, lo enviare de inmediato. —dice otra figura más pequeña, pero con la mismas características de las otras 2.

—Ya veo, es un gran trabajo estamos orgullosos. —dice el otro—. Ahora tienes permiso para seguir con tu plan.

— ¡No puedes pasar por encima de mí!

—Debes tener más confianza en él, además creo que debemos observar el nuevo video, tienes que admitir que es sorprendente.

—Odio que tengas la razón… Bueno continua, pero quiero que tengas cuidado.

—Bien, esto es todo continúa con ese buen trabajo, Nero…

—Arigatou Ji-san.

**Continuara…**

Hola a todos, espero que disfrute de este capítulo que tengo que fragmentar en 2 porque es muy largo… Como verán tenemos nuevas apariciones y creo que ya se deben de estar dando una idea de cuál va a ser el rumbo de la historia, espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima ¡Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a live y Devil May cry pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 7: La aparición del nuevo espíritu y la aparición un curioso compañero.**

Tenguu city, otro buen día en la academia Raizen, en la clase del protagonista de nuestra historia, este tenía la mirada hacia la ventana al cielo.

_—Ha, esto es demasiado raro y poco creíble, sé que no es un sueño, pero ¿Qué con esa voz? _—piensa recordando las palabras de aquel ente llamada "Alastor" quien afirmaba conocer a Shidou desde hace tiempo_—. Esto es muy raro y no creo que pueda contarle de esto a Kotori, ya normalmente no lo haría, pero con ese cambio brusco al entrar en "modo comandante" menos…_

Mientras en la misma escuela, siendo más específicos en la dirección de la misma institución.

Toc, toc, toc Se escucho fuera de la oficina.

—Pase. —fueron las palabras del director.

Quien era un curioso personaje, de lentes circulares de pelo y barba de candado y un traje de color blanco.

Al abrirse la puerta, se noto a un joven que no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, cabello blanco como la nieve, facciones delicadas y parece hasta ser de la nobleza, ojos azules cual zafiro de agua.

—Hm… ¿Puedo saber que lo trae aquí, joven?

—Buenos días primero que nada. —sáludo de forma cortes—. Debo supones que usted es el director de la institución.

—En efecto y buenos días a ti también, pues sí está en lo correcto, yo soy el director.

—Perfecto, deseo inscribirme en esta institución.

—Bueno, necesitare sus datos y por supuesto que venga su representante, ha de tener quizás unos 16 años de edad debo suponer, no puedo permitirle inscribirse así como así…

—Pensé que podría inscribirme y poder iniciar al día siguiente, mi padre es alguien muy ocupado…

—Lo siento, pero sin eso no puedo permitirle inscribirlo.

—Hm… Creo que esto puede cambiar sus ideas.

—Joven… ¿Estás intentando sobornarme? —le dice mirando con enojo y frialdad.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, solo pensé que si viera esto… —dijo sacándole lo que parecía una credencial de alguna empresa—. Podría entender la situación mejor.

El director al ver aquella credencial sus ojos se abrieron, mientras su pupila se contrajo de la sorpresa al ver el nombre de la compañía y más aun al ver el nombre del joven.

—Imposible, DMC… Devil May Cry industries, Sparda Nero… —dijo mientras sudaba de manera profusa.

De regreso al aula.

En ese momento se escucho el traqueteo de la puerta, en ese momento se vio la figura de una hermosa joven de pelo color de la noche que llegaba a la espalda baja atado con un listón rojo, ojos como cristales de color morado, siendo más específico un ópalo.

—Hm… ¡Shidou! Mira, mira. —dice de manera alegre acercándose al joven de ojos café.

—¿Touka…? ¿Qué sucede?

—Durante la clase, bueno le pedí ayuda a todas las demás para hacer estas galletas, ¡Toma una! —le dice con gran felicidad y sonriendo destapando el contendor que tiene en sus manos.

Como dice una de las leyes de Isaac Newton, toda acción tiene una reacción, por la parte del joven al ver cuando al ver el contenido de de la caja se quedo algo extraño, dentro había amontonadas "galletas" francamente deformes y con ciertas partes quemadas, por otro lado al ver la felicidad de la joven era difícil negarse, aunque estaba algo reacio y eso era por la otra reacción.

Shidou sentía claramente las miradas y sentimientos negativos del resto de sus compañeros, y esto era porque Touka apenas fue transferida subió al top 1 del rumorado de la novia más deseada, aunque sin que esto fuera así el poder comer las galletas caseras de una chica y siendo Shidou el único pues, era natural la reacción de enojo y celos… Aunque había 1 persona que reacciono así y Shidou no se lo esperaba.

—Diablos, diablos solo un Itsuka muerto es un buen Itsuka. —murmuraba Tonomachi Hiroto quien era el amigo más cercano de Shidou, quien estaba sentando justo a uno de sus lados. Ahora ¿Por qué las galletas? Bueno, para dar una mejor educación los laboratorios y salón de economía domestica eran usados por pocas personas… Dicho de otra manera, solo a las chicas les tocaba economía domestica ese día.

—Ehm… No sé qué decir, Touka. —le responde con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien_—. Supongo que es normal que pase esto…_

—Hm, ya veo es porque Shidou es bueno en la cocina y yo… Pues.

—¿Qué? No, Touka no te lo tomes así, bueno está bien comeré una. —le dice algo incomodo al sentir el instinto asesino que se acumulaba a su espalda.

Tomo una de forma lenta y algo temblorosa, seguro que les puso mucho empeño y cariño, pero eso no era todo lo necesario para que tengan buen sabor, bueno no quería herir los sentimientos de tan linda y pura chica, cuando estuvo cerca de su boca un borrón plateado paso justo al frente de sus ojos y destrozo la galleta para estrellarse en la siguiente pared, el sonido de la vibración del metal se hizo presente.

Al voltear al ver el objetivo de forma más detenida, era un tenedor de diseño sencillo seguro era de la cafetería de la academia.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quien lanzo eso!? Es peligroso ¿Saben? —expreso su inconformidad Touka volteando hacia la dirección de donde vino aquel utensilio.

Justo ahí otra chica de gran belleza, tez blanca, cabello blanco puro rozando sus hombros, Tobiichi Origami estaba y en posición que indicaba que acaba de lanzar algo, entonces camino hacia Shidou y Touka quedando justo al frente de Shidou y al lado de Touka.

—¿Tobiichi?

—No estás obligado a comer las galletas de Yatogami Touka, mejor come estas. —le dice de realizando la misma acción que Touka, ahora revelando galletas perfectamente acomodadas y horneadas que soltaron una ligera esencia a vainilla.

—Tobiichi Origami, no fastidies llegue primero y Shidou comerá mis galletas.

—El orden de nuestra llegada no tiene nada que ver, será mejor que te vayas y dejes de interferir.

—¿Qué? Tú eres la que interfiere, lanzaste ese tenedor destruyendo la galleta que Shidou estaba por comer.

—A, creo que no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No puedo dejar que Shidou consuma tus galletas, durante la preparación usaste de manera imprudente la harina de trigo, estornudaste 3 veces sobre las masa eso es bastante anti higiénico.

—¿Qué…? —dice al ver que ella se dio cuenta de eso y sus ojos se pusieron como en espiral, por otro lado al parecer la clase se volvió mucho más ruidosa por los chicos que miraban con una mirada intensa las galletas de Touka—. No importa, Shidou es fuerte y puede con eso y mucho más.

—Puedo saber eso lo conozco desde antes que tu, pero no puedes creer que al saltarte parte de la receta esas galletas pueden estar terminadas.

—¿Qué? Entonces, porque no mencionaste nada durante la clase.

—No es mi deber mencionarlo además, es más probable que mis galletas lo satisfagan.

—Eso es imposible, que las galletas de alguien como tu sean mejoras que las mías, apuesto que no son nada deliciosas…

Le dijo para tomar una del contenedor y al probarla, una pequeño rubor de color rosa adorno sus cara y pareció realmente gustarle el sabor, pero recobro sus sentidos para mentir.

—Hm no es nada, si las tuyas están así las mías estarán mucho mejor.

—Lo dudo mucho, mejor reconoce tu derrota con gracia.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto provocando Touka.

—¡Bueno ya! Suficiente ustedes 2 cálmense, por favor.

—Hm, entonces Shidou ¿Cuáles galletas vas a comer? —pregunto Touka.

—Sí, cuales vas a comer. —Origami puso al frente sus galletas.

Shidou estaba en otro de esos momentos difíciles que tiene que afrontar desde que Touka llego a su vida, estaba pensando en una solución lógica, pero la única que se le venía a la mente de momento, era…

—Bueno… ¡Itadakimasu! —dijo para tomar una de cada contenedor y comerlas al mismo tiempo—. Las 2 están bastante buenas, ambas se destacan en la cocina

Después de eso esperaba no tener que seguir con esto, pero…

—La mía fue comida más rápido. —dice Touka

—La mía fue comida exactamente 0.02 segundo más rápido.

Justo en ese momento la atmosfera de volvió pesada, en momentos como estos le gustaría renunciar a y irse de fiesta (N/T: O como decíamos en el liceo: De barcos y putas. Es enserio)

Mientras, el joven de pelo blanco salía del edificio ya con todo arreglado hasta su uniforme.

—_Bueno, esto será interesante… —_piensa.

Algunas horas después.

En ese momento era el ocaso del aquel día, y un joven de cabello azul y el uniforme de la academia Raizen iba de regreso a su casa se le veía bastante cansado y aunque, tuviera apenas unos 16 años parecía ligeramente mayor, arrastraba los pies y el flequillo que cubría su cara parecía haber perdido algo de su brillo, pero eso era natural ¿No? Debería serlo dentro de algunos años, pero en su condición actual de estrés con Touka y Origami lo llevo a envejecer un poco, aunque apenas había sido hace 1 mes las discusiones de ambas eran diarias y él era el que debía mediar entre ambas…

Aunque, obviamente prefería que las cosas fueran de esta curiosa manera ya que de no ser así… Bueno, tendrían que volver a como era antes, Touka el "espíritu" denominado «Princess» y Origami que era parte de AST Anti Spirit Team por sus ciclas en ingles. Ambas eran chicas con poderes más allá de los humanos y del otro lado, estaba Shidou quien realmente no sabía que era realmente, pero tantas peleas y estrés le estaban afectando.

—_Enserio esas 2 ¿No pueden llevarse bien? Bueno no pido eso realmente, con que no se peleen todos los días tengo. Esto es molesto, pero prefiero esto a que las 2 intenten matarse y justo cuando me disponía a conocer un poco a Tobiichi paso esto de los espíritus… Bueno, solo debo ponerle buena cara e intentar que todo me salga bien. _—piensa con energía relativamente renovadas de momento.

Pero, entonces sin previo aviso sintió un gota de agua caer sobre su cara, cosa que le extraño hace nada, no había ni siquiera nube para que comenzara a llover cuando salió y ahora habían y justo en ese momento no llevaba un paraguas, arrugo la cara con molestia.

—Bueno, los pronósticos del clima no suelen ser muy acertados, mientras no me caiga encima…

Pero justo como si la invocara con fuerza, era como si el destino se quisiera burlar del joven.

_—Demonios…_

Entonces puso su bolso sobre su cabeza para intentar mojarse menos y empezó a correr, pero el tiempo se volvió a burla de él porque arrecio aun más la lluvia, estaba pensando que si su uniforme se secaría a tiempo para mañana, claro usa debería ser la preocupación de la madre de Shidou, pero como sus padres estaban de viaje en el extranjero por su trabajo, todo el trabajo domestico se le delego a él, intento apresurar el tiempo, pero entonces…

Pyon, pyon el sonido de charcos de agua al ser pisado fue reconocido, justo al frente suyo lo que parecía ser un niño o una niña estaba en la lluvia, solo o sola sin paraguas o sus padres de forma visible.

—_Un niño o niña… _—pensó entrañado al verlo o verla solo y mojándose en este clima.

Era raro, entonces pudo notar que era una pequeña niña quizás de la misma edad de Kotori, llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un impermeable de color verde manzana, aunque era un tanto peculiar en la capucha parecía tener el diseño de unas orejas de conejo, parecía lindo y todo, incluso lo que parecía ser una marioneta de conejo de apariencia graciosa en su mano izquierda, pero era inevitable para Shidou preguntarse ¿Qué hacia ahí? Sola.

Pero, entonces una extraña sensación difícil de describir llego a él, era raro, era como si toda su atención fuera robada por aquella pequeña niña se sentía mal es decir: ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? Aunque debía admitir que tenía un encanto adorable viéndola en ese traje junto a la lluvia y cada gota era como una pequeña joya móvil, era como hipnótico, pero entonces la niña se cayó boca abajo y la pequeña marioneta se deslizo de su mano…

—¿Eh? Oye ¿Estás bien? —pregunto y se acerco la tomo y la volteo.

La joven entonces abrió los ojos y Shidou pudo denotar totalmente sus facciones, de cabello azul celeste ondulado, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules con pestañas largas y unos labios pequeño de color rosado pálido bastante ligero la verdad, era como una muñeca francesa pensó de repente, pero entonces la joven se incorporo rápidamente y se alejo de Shidou como con miedo.

—Este… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —le pregunto acercando lentamente.

La niña se volvió tensar y dio un paso atrás, entonces se dio cuenta que la había tocado en varios lugares, aunque fuera por preocupación y para ver que estuviera bien…

—Sobre lo que paso, me preocupaste y como estabas sola….

—P-por favor… No te acerques.

Shidou quedo extrañado ante aquellas palabras y levanto ligeramente una ceja.

—N- no… me hagas daño… por favor

Eso fue muy inocente y hasta le dio cierta gracia y tristeza a Shidou, ella lo veía como una posible amenaza es una suerte que él no quisiera lastimarla, porque si alguien quisiera dudaba que pudiera poner resistencia que fuera útil, entonces noto la marioneta que antes estaba en la mano de la niña la recoge.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —extiende la mano mostrándoselo.

La niña al ver al muñeco, se le vio la intención de correr y recuperarlo, pero se detuvo en seco, pensó que podría ser que tenía miedo y no confía en él, era natural extendió la mano fue acortando la distancia muy lentamente, entonces la niña también la acorto hasta que la recupero y se la puso en la mano, entonces movió la mano y la boca de la marioneta se abrió y cerró.

—"Ya, perdón por eso Onii-san, eres un salvavidas ¿Sabes?" —hablo la marioneta.

Pensó que era ventrílocua lo sorprendió porque no notaba que la niña abriera los labios. Entonces la marioneta se volvió a la niña y luego a Shidou lo hizo varias veces como si quisiera intermediar entre ambos.

—"Hm… Oye antes de que me despertaras parece que, tocaste a Yoshino en diferentes lugares. Entonces ¿Dime como se sintió? ¿Cómo fue? Hm…"

—Espera ¿Qué…?

—"Oh, vamos… ¿Estas bromeando? No finjas, pervertido afortunado. Bueno de momento como me ayudaste puedes tomarlo como un "Servicio especial" Que, te, di".

—Momento, momento creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas pequeña, te ayude porque me preocupaste y estás sola, no tengo segundas intenciones.

—"Um… Bueno, no sé si creerte de todas formas, muchas gracias señor".

La niña se dio vuelta para empezar a correr y ante los mismos ojos de Shidou desvanecerse justo frente de él.

—¿Qué rayos…? —murmura al ver eso, entonces fue que regreso en sí.

Se dio cuenta que se seguía mojando, aunque ya poco importaba estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, la incómoda sensación de la ropa pegada y el cansancio físico y mental acumulado y noto que sus pantalones se había ensuciado por arrodillarse y ver a la niña, se resigno y se pregunto si quedaba quita manchas en su casa, solo intento animarse y seguir al llegar a su casa y meter la llave en la cerradura, se dio cuenta que estaba abierta.

—_Yo la deje cerrada, solo puede ser Kotori que llego. Esa niña perderse durante un mes, ya va a ver. —_piensa

La hermana menor de Shidou, Itsuka Kotori una estudiante de segundo de secundaria, ella también era miembro de Ratatorks, ella tenía que ayudar con algunas cosas por eso se había ido y no regreso en 1 mes, aunque ella había ido regularmente a sus clases, igual se enojo ¿Cómo podía irse y regresar al mes? Como su hermano mayor debería cuando menos darle una reprimenda por hacerlo. Sin mencionar que tenía preguntas.

Entro y se quito lo zapatos, las medias y se arremango ligeramente los pantalones para mojar los menos posible el piso de su casa que era de madera.

—Tadaima… —dice para escuchar el sonido de la tv en la sala.

Claramente Kotori estaba allí viéndola, pero al sentirse tan incomodo todo mojado debe irse primero a cambiar y si era posible darse una ducha para relajarse y poder estar en mejores condiciones para hacerle frente a su "hermanita" que seguro entraría en modo "comandante" al hablar de este tema… Subió al segundo piso donde estaba el baño, a abrir la puerta su retina y cerebro se llevaron un buen golpe.

En el baño, estaba su compañera de clases Yatogami Touka, o el espíritu de nombre código «Princess» Aunque era raro que estuviera ahí, porque estaba quedándose en el Fraxinus bajo vigilancia para estar pendiente de ella, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba, ante el ella estaba sin ninguna prenda dejando ver su belleza natural tiene un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier chica de su edad, una piel tersa y perfecta, unos hermosos pechos que claramente podían caber en sus manos, una pequeña cintura con una cadera algo ancha, sus nalgas se veían provocativos y muy suaves, por lógica se sonrojo.

—Shi-Shidou… —dice congelada al encontrarse con Shidou en el baño y con ella desnuda.

—To-Touka, e-e-espera esto no es lo que parece… —dice mientras un hilo de sangre—. Un momento…

—¡Ya vete de aquí, hentai! —le dice para golpearlo con una fuerza sorprendente para una chica, pero recordando que era un espíritu no era raro.

La fuerza de impacto lo hizo retroceder y chocar con fuerza contra la pared, el dolor justo en su pecho era sorprendente.

—_Rayos, me golpeo con bastante fuerza parece que a pesar de sellar sus poderes, aun posee una cantidad enorme de fuerza, tch._

—_Ha, eres ruidoso tienes una suerte parecida a la de él. _—dice una voz somnolienta.

—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué o quién eres? _—a pesar de preguntar no obtiene respuesta_—. Rayos, creo que me estoy volviendo loco._

Entonces el sonido de la puerta se escucha y se muestra la mitad de la cara de Touka.

—Touka…

—Shidou, ¿viste?

—¿Eh? No, no vi nada. —miente de forma descarada.

—Hm… Ya veo, este disculpa por el golpe, pero me tomaste por sorpresa. —dice saliendo aunque ahora llevaba una bata que le quedaba algo pequeña y le daba cierto toque erótico.

—Touka ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Tu hermana no te dijo nada? Se supone que es una especie de entrenamiento… —dice recordando.

—Espera ¿Entrenamiento? Eso se debió terminar… — murmura para bajar de forma rápida con Kotori—Kotori. —le dice enojado.

—Ha, Onii-chan Okaeri… —dice feliz con sus cintas blancas

—Tadaima. —le responde de forma tranquila—. Espera, nada de Onii-chan Okaeri ¿Qué hace Touka, aquí? Y ¿Qué es eso del entrenamiento? Se supone que ella regresa al Fraxinus junto a Reine-san después de la escuela.

Ya, cálmate y Sobre eso… —dice señalando con la mirada.

Al seguir la mirada de su hermana menor se encuentra sorpresivamente con Murasame Reine, la oficial de análisis del Fraxinus y la profesora de física y asistente encargada de la clase de Shidou, quien por cierto llevaba puesta las pijamas de la madre de Shidou, junto a una humeante tasa y parecía estar poniendo una cantidad absurda de azúcar.

—Voy a pasar. Buenas tardes Shintarou… A lo siento ¿Estoy usando mucha azúcar? —dice ladeando la cabeza que venía de la cocina.

—Este, buenas tardes y no es eso para nada… Y mi nombre es Shidou, no Shintarou.

—A lo siento, Shin.

—Dudo que lo hagas… Ahora sería tan amable de explicarme ¿Por qué Touka está, aquí? No está viviendo en el Fraxinus.

—Supongo que te debemos una explicación de todo esto, pero antes…

—¿Antes?

—Deberías cambiarte estas mojando el piso.

Entonces recordó que estaba todo mojado, maldijo por lo bajo y se fue cambiar de ropa, y al regresar dejaron a Touka entretenida viendo la repetición de un anime y ellos fueron a la habitación de Kotori, siendo más específicos en el espacio de la habitación había un armario y una cama de color rosa, también había muchos accesorios lujosos y muñecas regadas acomodadas.

—_Y luego dicen que aun existe el machismo, hubiera sido mejor continuar en la sala, pero creo que van a tocar temas sensibles y puede ser mejor que ella no lo escuche… _—piensa—. Bueno, por favor comiencen.

—Sobre eso… ¡Touka se quedara un tiempo a vivir en nuestra casa! —dice con una sonrisa feliz e inflando su pecho.

—Yo quiero es saber la razón de esto, Kotori… —dice llevándose la mano a la cara con fastidio_— ¿Por qué será que siente una fuerte presencia feminazi? Creo que esto solo me traerá más problemas…_

—Ya por favor cálmate Shin, veras se puede clasificar las razones para esto en más o menos 2. 1era: Se trata de quien cuidara de ella.

—Espera ¿Cuidar? No se supone que Ratatorks se haría cargo de eso.

—Shin. El mes pasado, besaste a Touka y sellaste sus poderes ¿No?

—Ha, sí eso mismo paso. —menciona ligeramente ruborizado de recordar que hizo todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de la tripulación y más aun de su hermana pequeña.

—Onii-chan se sonrojo, que lindo —dice sonriendo.

—Anata wa urusai desu. —murmuro (Traducción: Eres ruidosa)

—… Bueno, como sabes esa fue el objetivo, pero ahora nuestros análisis muestran que hay un canal de la energía entre Touka y tu.

—Entonces, ese canal debe ser bidireccional por lo que el poder puede volver a ella o al menos, eso supongo.

—Siendo más específicos, eso puede suceder si el estado mental de Touka se vuelve inestable. —le menciona—. Como sabes, Touka ha estado viviendo en el Fraxinus en una zona de aislamiento para poder vigilarla y tomar las mejores acciones de forma temprana. Bueno volviendo al punto los niveles de estrés y ansiedad de Touka son mayores cuando esta halla, que cuando está en la escuela.

—Hm… Continúe Reine-san.

—Bueno, parece que tampoco le agradan las revisiones que se le hacen 2 veces al día, parece que está dentro de su tolerancia actualmente, pero no sabemos hasta cuándo y considerando que los estudios revelan que es estable se ha considerado cambiar la viviendo de Touka, considerando todo se ha decidido que el mejor lugar para que ella se quede, al menos hasta que la residencia especial para espíritus sea terminada.

—Espera, explícame porque debe ser mi casa y por lo que me acabas de decir, puedo deducir fácilmente que Touka no es el único espíritu.

—En efecto, Touka no es el único espíritus Shidou ¿Acaso pensabas que era así Bakaniisan? —hablo Kotori quien ahora estaba en modo comandante.

—Ya esperaba tener que lidiar con esta parte tuya, pero por favor deja que Reine-san termine y no interrumpas a los mayores o decomisare todas tus chupa chups, incluso tu reserva secreta y Reine-san, aunque técnicamente es su superior si decido un pequeño castigo para ella, espero su colaboración.

—Je, ¿Crees que mi tripulación te haría casa, cerdo?

—Es difícil decirlo, pero espero su colaboración aunque seas su superior sigues siendo una niña y eres mi hermana menor y estas bajo mi cuidado y jurisdicción, no importa esa empresa, ni otra cosa. —la desafía.

Kotori si estaba enojando, aunque su hermano tenía bastante razón.

—… Por favor, cálmense veras Shin cuando Touka está cerca de ti tiene una mayor estabilidad mental, es decir aunque sea difícil decirlo, Touka no ha puesto su confianza en nadie más que seas tú, aunque nosotras hemos tenido contacto parece que todavía no puede confiar en nosotras.

—Tampoco puedo culparla después de lo que ha vivido, pero desconfiar de mi hermanita que tiene las mejores intenciones, es un poco hiriente, aunque tampoco es que me desagrade que confié en mí…

La joven de cabello rojo se sonroja ligeramente ante aquel comentario.

—Puedo suponer que lo siguiente es ese "entrenamiento", pero es algo molesto para mi ¿No se había acabado eso?

—Ese es el siguiente paso del entrenamiento, no creas que solo un video-juego te prepara totalmente para todo.

—Considerando la capacidad de Ratatorks, creo que puede ser difícil pensar que no sea así… Pero, supongo que no me queda de otra, nunca me retracto de lo que digo, aunque algo me dice que aun así el enamorar a los espíritus es un requisito para que realmente se pueda hacer el sellado y no se nieguen al beso y se pueda sellar sus poderes. Ahora Kotori.

—Veo que estas usando la cabeza, tienes razón es necesario, ahora ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que me digas con más exactitud qué es Ratatorks, ¿Desde cuándo entraste en esto? Y más importante ¿Qué es este poder? ¿Ese cambio que sufro que es?

—Supongo que es el momento más oportuno. Bueno quiero que prestes atención. —le dice para sacar un chupa chups y ponérselo en la boca—. Ratatorks, es como decirlo una asociación para conservar la naturaleza. He… —dice de forma algo incongruente, pero bueno puede que sea realmente los inicios de la misma—. El objetivo más importante de la empresa es refugiar a los espíritus e intentar darles una buena y bendecida vida… Bueno, también hay una pequeña facción de los máximos jefes que quieren hacer algo como obtener los enormes poderes de los espíritus.

—No me sorprende, hasta en la mejor idea siempre va haber alguien que vea algún potencial de negocio o forma de beneficiarse de forma personal, aunque bueno el objetivo de detener los terremotos espaciales es bueno.

—Me sorprendes, aunque si lo ves desde ese punto de vista no somos muy diferentes de AST.

—Sí lo pones de esa manera, tienes razón bueno, existe la compañía ahora ¿Desde cuándo eres miembro? No tenía idea de en lo que andabas metida, aunque lo ocultes podía ver algo diferente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Renuncia de derechos: **Date a live y Devil May cry pertenecen a Tachibana Koushi y Capcom respectivamente, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Entre espíritus y demonios. Capítulo 7.1: La aparición del nuevo espíritu y la aparición un curioso compañero.  
**

—Fui nombrada como la comandante de la unida Fraxinus, hace aproximadamente 5 años.

—¿Es un chiste? Tendrías unos 8 años entonces ¿Cómo pondrían a alguien tan joven a cargo de algo tan complicado, delicado y peligroso? Mas importante, a mi hermanita ¿No consideras tu seguridad?

—No me molestes, claro que pienso en mi seguridad. La verdad, es que ese tiempo fue más como un entrenamiento y fue recientemente que tome el cargo.

—Aun así me preocupas Kotori, y no me da la lógica del poner a alguien tan joven en algo tan grande, puede ser para moldearlo a la imagen y como se desea de la empresa sin tener algo oculto, pero eres una niña esto debe considerarse abuso.

—Hm… ya paso olvídalo y ¿cómo te lo pongo? Se dieron cuenta de mi sobresaliente intelecto, por esa razón fui escogida.

—Tch, no fastidies con eso ni aunque fuera la niña más dotada del mundo no le veo lógica y me sigue molestando que parece que no piensas bien en tu seguridad, dudo que al gobierno de Japón le haga gracia podrían intentar derribar el Fraxinus por considerarlo una amenaza, aunque admito que está bien pensado no me deja de preocupar.

—Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero ya tome mi decisión y no hay marcha atrás ¿Por qué no solo crees en las palabras de tu hermanita obedientemente? ¿Crees que por cuestionar todo te veras más inteligente?

—No tiene nada que ver Kotori, veo que no tengo forma de convencerte, solo me da otra razón para continuar en esto y asegurarme de que estés bien. —le dice cerrando los ojos dando a entender que ese ciclo se cerraba—. Ahora esta doble personalidad tuya ¿Tiene algo que ver con ellos?

—Eso es simplista y grosero ¿Sabes? Después de todo esto es… —dice mientras su mirada se volvió compleja.

Shidou por alguna razón, le dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza mientras oía en su mente.

—_Onii-chan, Onii-chan… —_la voz de una más joven y parece que adolorida o muy triste Kotori.

—Ese tema no es… Relevante, ahora estamos hablando de Ratatorks. Además, hace 5 años se dio un punto de inflexión en la organización al conocer la existencia del chico con el poder de sellar los poderes de los espíritus con un beso, la organización cambio sus objetivos.

—Hm, esto es algo unilateral ponerse a contar con alguien sin considerar que realmente los ayude, bueno eso ya no importa ya accedí ¿Tienes alguna idea del porque tengo estos poderes?

—Honestamente no tengo idea. —le responde con una mirada de cierta molestia—. Y no pienses que intento confundirte deliberadamente, simplemente no lo sé, todo lo que sabemos es que atreves de un beso se puede retirar el poder de los espíritus y almacenarlo de forma segura dentro de ti. Ahora hablando de esos cambios que sufres podemos creer que se debe al estrés que sufres que te permite liberar ese poder, solo tenemos la hipótesis de donde puede salir aunque la más factible es que sea algo ligado a la capacidad de sellar el poder de los espíritus, algo como una forma de manifestarlo.

—Ya veo… —responde considerando el hecho de que le habían dicho que había sellado un espíritu en el pasado y por ese canal pudo recuperar todo su poder, dando la posibilidad de que esa transformación sea por el poder de ese espíritu sea poco probable, pero no imposible.

—Regresando al tema de que aceptaste ¿Continuaras capturando el corazón de los espíritus para nosotros?

—Eso vuelve más molesto todo, pero ya acepte espero que me ayuden, porque está claro que los celos pueden descomponer el estado mental de Touka y causar que sus poderes regresen y sobre que Touka esté aquí, dame un tiempo para pensarlo.

—Ya teníamos contemplado eso, claro que tendrás nuestro apoyo, sobre lo de Touka claro tomate tu tiempo, Reine los preparativos.

—… De acuerdo déjamelo a mí… O mejor dicho ya todo está listo.

—Como esperaba trabajas rápido.

—¿De qué preparativos están hablando?

—Los preparativos, Touka se quedara en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿No me ibas a dejar pensarlo?

—Claro tomate tu tiempo, pero mientras Touka se instala y si esperamos a que te lo pienses no tendríamos tiempo de entrenar.

—_Esta niña…—_piensa—. Aun así tener a dos jóvenes en la misma casa…

—Descuida si tuvieras el valor para cometer esos "errores" no tendríamos ningún problema.

—Gr… Pero aun así…

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto se abrió Shidou se sintió inseguro de momento por lo que volteo encontrándose con Touka con una mirada ligeramente triste.

—Shidou como lo pensaba… ¿No puedo? ¿Yo no puedo quedarme aquí? —la tristeza en el tono de la voz, en aquellos ojos como cristales.

Ante aquella vista sintió como si fuera un villano, era raro pensar que se estaba sintiendo mal por querer evitarse problemas y malos entendidos, pero no podía contra aquella vista.

—Touka claro que puedes quedarte, no eres ninguna molestia.

Por otro lado, Kotori sintió celos de forma ligera por como acepto aun después de su resistencia con solo ver a Touka triste.

—_Baka. —_pensó.

Algunos minutos después, Kotori y Shidou estaban en la sala tranquilos y Touka no estaba con ellos, Reine había regresado al Fraxinus y las cosas que utilizo Touka fueron entregadas debía organizarlas.

—Por cierto ¿De qué se trata este entrenamiento? —pregunto ligeramente cansado después de hacer la cena.

—Nada en particular, no hacer nada está bien.

—¿Puedes ser más específica sobre de lo que se trata?

—Hablando con precisión el entrenamiento se trata de llevar una vida "normal", creo.

—Hm… —el joven no estaba conforme con eso repuesta.

—Mira como tendrás que salir con los espíritus a partir de ahora, es para lograr que tengas conversaciones normalmente con una chica sin ponerte nervioso.

—Eso se entiende un poco mejor, mencionaste eso hace no mucho.

—Esta vez, te toca el "vivir con una chica" como entrenamiento de combate real, básicamente es por si te encuentras en una situación como tocar el pecho de una chica para que puedas quedarte tranquilo y actuar como un caballero en consecuencia.

—Creo que ya te dije que no soy tan inexperto en el tema Kotori.

—Hm… eso más tarde, ya veo.

Shidou pudo notar que tenia uno de los comunicadores de Ratatorks en una de la orejas.

—Kotori ¿Con quién hablas?

—No es nada. Por cierto Shidou, quiero ir al baño.

—¿Y eso qué? Ya estas bastante grande para ir tu sola ¿Sabes?

—No digas tonterías, es que vi hace rato que el bombillo se quemo ¿Puedes adelantarte y cambiarlo?

—Debiste solo decir eso, ya vengo.

Shidou pensó que era medio raro que no lo hiciera ella misma, por lo que sospecho, pero aun así fue a cambiarlo saco un bombillo y tomo un banquito y fue al baño al dejar el banco en la puerto y abrirla se llevo un gran sorpresa porque su invitada estaba en el inodoro.

—¿Touka…? —sí ahí estaba con las bragas debajo de sus rodillas.

—¿¡Shidou que haces aquí!? ¿¡Cierra la puerta!?

—A lo siento, es que Kotori me dijo que tenía que cambiar el bombillo, lo siento. —dice con los ojos cerrados para cerrar la puerta.

Pero de la pena la joven muchacha lanzo el papel higiénico que de no ser porque Shidou se movió le diera justo en la nariz, al volverá abrir los ojos noto una línea blanca de papel en el suelo.

—Mattaku, esa niña y sus ideas…

—Me sorprendes que puedas acatar una orden como esa aun cuando te toma de sorpresa.

—Déjame adivinar, sabían que Touka estaba en el baño y me mandaste, además jugaron con la cerradura para que no se cerrara. —dice algo enojado.

—Exactamente, no te pongas así todo es por tu bien y tu entrenamiento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando la mitad de la cara de Touka ligeramente sonrojada.

—Touka, este realmente lo siento no me acordaba que estabas en la casa y bueno, el que no cerraras la puerta tampoco ayudo… —dice ligeramente apenado.

—Um… No te preocupes te perdono, pero ¿Puedes pasarme eso? —dijo señalando el papel en el suelo.

—Está bien, toma y de nuevo lo siento.

—Umu. —responde para volver a cerrar la puerta apenada.

—Bueno, supongo que es un avance una pena tenía un buen castigo para ti si fallabas.

—Deberás esperar para usarlo entonces. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad ¿Qué tenias?

—Bueno, algo que a Shidou le da mucha pena, un poema…

—¿Qué…? No me digas que es ese…

—Así es, el tributo a un mundo corroído.

Shidou se puso blanco, esa era una etapa algo vergonzosa de su vida, cuando pasaba por el conocido "síndrome del 8vo grado" como desearía olvidar aquella época.

—Bueno, no debes preocuparte solo debes evitar cometer errores.

—Tsk, eso puede ser un problema si sus poderes regresan.

—No hay de qué preocuparse las probabilidades de que pasen con algo como eso son escasas…

Shidou estaba inconforme con eso, pero no podía hacer nada por lo que solo bajo a ver tv, algún tiempo después Kotori jugaba video juegos, mientras Touka se había retirada de la sala.

—Shidou, parece que el baño está listo así que, ve primero. —dice sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y con la música del juego de fondo.

—No estoy bien, mejor ve tu primero Kotori. —dijo sin creerle mucho, porque a pesar de que le dijo fue que por algo a su cuarto no era tan ingenuo, pero tampoco era tan crédulo para creer que usaría la misma estrategia 2 veces.

—No, estoy en la mejor parte de momento pasare. —dice con una cara de poker

—Hm… Bueno yo pensaba que era un buen momento para usar las burbujas ya que, hemos tenido días algo extenuantes ¿Sabes?

En ese momento el castillo mental de Kotori fue atacado, por más que fuera la comandante y estuviera en modo comandante no dejaba de ser una niña y las burbujas eran uno de sus puntos débiles, ella nunca se perdía aquella oportunidad, sus coletas se desordenaron, apretaba los dedos de los pies y sudaba ligeramente claramente estaba luchando con ese deseo.

—_Lo siento Imouto-chan, pero no soy tan crédulo y ya que tú me atacas yo te contesto, no creas que no he aprendido nada en este tiempo que he sido tu hermano mayor._

—He… sí eso es bueno… Ve primero Shidou. —claramente luchaba contra sus instintos.

Pero en ese momento.

—Kotori, lamento la espera ya regrese.

—Touka, ¿No te habías retirado?

—Eso, es que fui por una manta ya que está haciendo algo de frio para sentarnos ambas a jugar.

—Hm, bueno ya que lo dices Kotori, te tomare la palabra. —dice para retirarse por su ropa y bata.

Honestamente era difícil no sentirse un poco mal por desconfiar de su hermana, pero el aun lo hacía sabía que estaba tratando con la parte "Malévola" de su hermana su modo comandante, aun no bajaría la guardia.

—_Ha, este día ha sido algo difícil por suerte, ya se está terminado quiero dormir un poco… _—piensa para quitarse la ropa.

Después de lavarse y meterse en la bañera, no sin antes ponerle las burbujas, realmente necesitaba relajarse se metió se sumergió hasta que sus hombros estuvieron bajo el agua, dejo que su mente se pusiera en blanco con la sensación del agua caliente y cerró los ojos, después un pequeño ruido los hizo abrirse no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, parecía que se había quedado dormido en la bañera.

—_Um… Esto es inusual, creo que he acumulado mucho estrés y cansancio mental con Origami y Touka… Hm… _—piensa para voltear al escuchar como si alguien tarareara, y justamente al voltear su cabeza podía vislumbrar una silueta femenina de cabellera negra como la noche—. _¿¡Como pude bajar tanto la guardia!? Kotori, esa niña obviamente no iba a usar la misma táctica 2 veces… _—entonces se imagino a Kotori con una lentes y un vaso de Whisky y ella decía "Porque eres un niño"_—. No cantes victoria antes de tiempo._ —termina de pensar y entonces la puerta se abrió—. O-Oye Touka estoy aquí adentro. —dice enrojecido.

Entonces, la joven de igual forma procede a meterlo en la tina con fuerza.

—¡Sal de aquí! —exclama para después de que se le pasara el pánico darse cuenta que debía salir a esperar que se desocupara el baño.

_—Rayos, creo que es una de las pocas experiencias que me gustaría tener cercanas a la muerte…_

—_Yo pensaba que estabas bajo ataque, me preocupe por nada deja de sobre actuar. _—escucha en su cabeza.

Salió del baño para golpearse la cabeza contra el lavamanos hasta casarse y salir del baño.

—Este Shidou…

—No te preocupes Touka, solo olvidémonos de esto ¿Está bien?

La joven asintió y entro al baño, este se fue a cambiar y al bajar…

—Justo a tiempo para que terminara tu poema, Shidou. —dice Kotori.

_—Esta mocosa del demonio… _—piensa enojado.

Solo la ignora para ir a fregar los platos aun echando humo de la rabia, pasaron las horas eran las 11 PM, Touka y Kotori ya se habían ido a dormir, Shidou se quedo despierto pensando en todo lo que había aprendido de Ratatorks. Sin embargo, todavía no tenía una idea clara de esas transformaciones que sufría, mas dudas que respuestas básicamente era lo que tenia de su mismo ser, bueno estaba bastante cansado y al día siguiente tenía clases, de fue a dormir y cayo rendido como roca.

Algunas horas después, en el cuarto de Kotori.

_—…ri, Kotori despierta, por favor. Ya es hora._

—Un… —la joven de cabellos rojos se estaba retorciendo en su sabana y estaba aun algo dormida.

—Kotori, por favor no te vuelvas a dormir.

—Ha, ¿Qué pasa Onii-chan?

—Lo siento, pero no soy Shin soy yo, Reine.

—… Reine ¿Qué sucede? A uno hora como esta… —menciona eran las 3:20 AM

Kotori se rasco los parpados con los nudillos, estaba aun somnolienta.

—… Los preparativos están listos. Te dejaremos las instrucciones finales a ti.

—¿Eh…? Ha cierto… Ah, te pedí… Ayuda para levantarme. —entonces movió uno de sus manos a su cómoda.

Tomo lo que parecía ser uno de sus dulces preferidos los chupa chups, lo destapo y se lo metió a la boca, fue como un impulso de energía, esa era una chupa chups especial que usa para cuando quiere evitar quedarse dormida de sabor menta, se acomodo sus coletas con sus cintas negras.

—Ha, me he despertado por completo. Lo siento por eso, Reine.

—… No te preocupes no hay retraso, este es el informe de la situación, Shin se encuentra un sueño profundo, aunque no se qué tan pesado tengo el sueño.

—Ya veo, y los otros miembros.

—Les dije que se mantengan en espera, podemos continuar en cualquier momento.

—Eso es suficiente.

Salió de su cuarto con cautela y se fue a la entrada principal y la abrió, detrás de la puerta un grupo de hombres con pasamontañas y uniformes de combate negros esperaban.

—El objetivo está arriba, cuento con ustedes.

—Sí señor.

—Esperen, espero que hayan traído algún tranquilizante como se les sugirió.

Solo asiente con cabeza y suben y entran al cuarto de Shidou cuando se disponían a levantarlo…

_—¡Shidou despierta! ¡Unos desconocidos han entrando a tu cuarto! _—escucho ese grito.

Shidou entonces abrió los ojos de sorpresa y al sentir las presencias a su alrededor, se las arreglo para darles una patada de barrido desde su cama alejándolos de él.

_—Menuda fuerza para un estudiante. _—piensan todos.

Shidou se levanto de su cama, entonces uno de los hombres se lanza contra él, se mueve hacia un lado y lo toma del brazo con fuerza para tirarlo contra el suelo y pisarlo, otro se acerco por sus espalda, le dio 2 codazos en el pecho con mucha fuerza y retrocedió, soltó al primero para evadir a otro que parecía tener una jeringa.

_—¿Quién demonios son estos sujetos? _—piensa evadiendo con dificultad en la oscuridad.

El primero se levanta y lo agarra desprevenido inyectándole algo en el cuello.

—Ya quédate quieto muchacho.

Shidou sintió que poco a poco el sueño se apoderaba de él, pero un impulso de energía llego, pero antes de volver a pelear fue inyectado varias veces por los otros y se quedo dormido.

—Este sujeto no es nada normal, valla que golpea fuerte. —dice el que recibió los codazos.

—Ni hablar de la fuerza de esos brazos tan delgados. —menciona el que fue tumbado.

—Mucho problema para ser 1 sola persona. —menciona el último—. Bueno solo esperemos no habernos pasado con el tranquilizante a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente.

—Hm… Gr… —es el sonido que emite Shidou.

Paso una de sus manos al cuello donde tiene molestias. Además, la luz llegaba sus ojos aun con sueño se volteo.

—Hm… ¿Nandakora? (N/A: Seria una forma informal de decir ¿Qué es esto? Bueno más o menos eso) —dice al sentir algo muy suave en su mejilla.

Precio a investigar alrededor de su cabeza con su mano.

—Un… —una voz de escucho.

Eso levanto las sospechas de Shidou, abrió los ojos inspecciono su entorno, una sabana de lana, las paredes y lámpara del techo no correspondían a la suya, sino a la habitación de invitados, lo que significaba que estaba en ella y ahí se estaba quedando Touka…

_—¿¡Qué demonios!? Lo de anoche… ¡Fueron ellos! Kotori… —_piensa con rabia.

—¡hiii! —se escucho un chillido de Touka quien se acaba de despertar, Shidou tenía su cara y una mano en sus senos.

—¿Qué…?

Ambos se levantaron muy rápido, aunque Shidou se cayó al suelo por tropezarse.

—¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo, Shidou!? ¿¡Que haces en mi cama!?

—To-Touka, espera es que, es que no lo sé. Todo lo que puedo decir es que anoche unos sujetos entraron en mi cuarto y… ¿Qué hago aquí?

—¿¡Quieres que me crea eso!? ¿¡Me crees tonta!? Y ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! —le pregunta enojada (N/A: Honestamente, si eres la tonta del anime)

—Es cierto, pero Touka debes creerme no tengo explicación ni razones para explicar esto.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a Kotori.

—¡Esta bien, fuera! Debes calmarte un poco más, Shidou.

—¡Kotori! ¡Esto es obra tuya! ¿¡Verdad!?

—Espera, déjame ver esto seguro se trata de que tu ¿No pudiste controlar tu libido de la pubertad y te metiste en la cama de Touka? Deja hacer acusaciones extrañas en mi contra y afronta lo que haces.

—¿Qué..? —Touka se tapo el pecho con la sabana.

—No me vengas con eso, yo soy inocente.

A Kotori no le importo y saco un teléfono, pero este no era el suyo, sino el de Shidou que tenía un URL o un link y estaba en un mensaje que estaba por ser enviado a Tonomachi y decía "Hay una increíble estación de radio, trata de escucharla realmente, hace que mi corazón tiemble. Esto hará cambiar tu punto de vista sobre la vida".

—Espera, ¿Qué es ese url?

—Oh, ¿Esto? El programa de ayer está comenzando su transmisión por internet, cualquiera puede escuchar la obra maestra de Shidou cuando quiera.

—¿Qué…? ¡Dame eso! —intento quitarle el teléfono.

Pero muy tarde fue enviando y por velocidad del internet en Japón se envió prácticamente de inmediato.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Es un castigo, es un problema si te sonrojas y pierdes el control por solo tocar los pechos de Touka con su mejilla.

—Tu pequeña… —pero al recordar como inicio, le fue imposible no voltear hacia Touka.

La joven tenía los ojos como espirales, al recordar la sensación empezó a tocarse el pecho, entonces se tenso en ese momento, en ese momento parecía un bombillo de navidad rojo, parecía que estaba por botar humo de los oídos.

—¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaa! —grito y comenzó a tomar cosas al alzar del cuarto y lanzarlas hacia Shidou.

Este intento escapar, pero fue golpeado por las misma el peor golpe se lo llevo con una muñeca en la cabeza y escucho una voz en su cabeza.

_—«Triskter» Te permite teletransportarte y evadir todo tipo de ataques, aunque depende del nivel puede alejarte más o menos._

Paso el tiempo, ahora estaba en la preparatoria Raizen.

_—Menudo inicio del día. —_piensa fastidiado.

Estaba cubierto de vendas, por los golpes que se llevo de las cosas lanzada por Touka.

—Oh, Itsuka… ¿Eh? ¿Qué te paso? —pregunta Tonomachi al verlo llegar en ese estado.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, te lo aseguro. —dice soltando un suspiro.

Tonomachi en cambio, trato de reprimir una risa.

—Oh, sí escuche esa transmisión ¿De qué se trataba? Fue interesante.

—¿Ya oíste eso?

—Sí. Lo hice poco antes de salir de mi casa, pero debe ser una broma ¿No? Seria aterrador si fuera verdad.

—Supongo, pero creo que causa algo de morbo y por eso puede gustar, cambiando de tema ¿Qué vez?

Estaba viendo una revista de anime con interés.

—A esto… Cierto quería preguntar algo.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Enfermera, Miko o Maid?

—¿Eh?

—Se ha decidido que el traje que usara la modelo para la próxima edición será por la elección de los votantes.

—Ya veo.

—¿Entonces, cual te gusta más?

—Este, honestamente para gustos colores mi amigo, pero si me lo preguntas quizás… ¿La maid?

Tonomachi torció las cejas, parecía disgustado.

—… ¡Y pensar que te gustan las maid! ¡Lo siento, pero nuestra amistad termina, aquí!

Shidou lo miro medio extrañado, pero se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar.

—O-Oye Itsuka ¿A dónde vas?

—Nuestra amistad termina, aquí ¿No?

—Oye… ¿No estás siendo demasiado serio? ¿No crees que un mundo donde los amantes de la maid y los amantes de las enfermeras puedan convivir en paz? Sería mejor.

—Con que ¿Enfermeras? Honestamente sería lo mejor, pero como dije para gustos colores, no dije que no me gustaran, solo elegí maid porque presionaste de momento, no es que me disguste ninguno. —le responde sonriendo

Puso su mochila en el asiento, Tonomachi se empezó a acercar a él sin la revista, pero la chica del lado de Shidou parece que le intereso la conversación. Porque dejo su libro y lo miro.

—Buenos días, Tobiichi-san.

—Buenos días. —responde con voz monótona— ¿Maid?

—Como le responde a Tonomachi, no es que me molesten las demás, solo elegí la que mejor me pareció.

—Ya veo. —regreso a su cuaderno.

—Buenos días. —saluda Tonomachi, pero no obtuvo respuesta subió los hombros exageradamente y luego golpeo a Shidou del lado de su estomago con el codo—. Aunque, esto sucede todo el tiempo ¿Por qué siempre eres tu el que obtiene una respuesta después del saludo? T-tú

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —lo sacudió molesto.

Entonces, llego Touka quien salió después que Shidou para no levantar sospechas, aunque aun estaba afectada por lo de la mañana, se sienta al lado de Shidou.

—Um… Por lo de esta mañana, lo siento ¿Tu cuerpo está bien?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —entonces noto las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas eran maliciosas.

—P-pero tú también tienes la culpa ¿Sabes?... es que, me sorprendí.

Todos los que escucharon contuvieron el aliento y Touka se dio cuenta y entro en pánico, le habían dicho que no se podía saber que vivían juntos.

—¡Ha! No, no es lo que piensan no es como si viviéramos juntos.

Todos fruncieron el seño.

—Diablos. —mascullo—. Es que en la mañana nos encontramos de mera casualidad, chocamos por no fijarnos hacia donde nos dirigíamos y la tumbe por accidente, luego se levanto y me golpeo con su bolso, ¿Estás bien Touka?

—Umu, no hay problema.

Aunque la primera línea era muy irreal, la respuesta de Shidou fue algo rebuscada y una persona parecía estar muy insatisfecha con esa respuesta era Origami que daba miradas de escalofríos, pero todo se soluciono con la campana de inicios de clases.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —dice Okamine Tamae entrando al salón feliz—. Hoy tengo noticias tenemos un nuevo alumno.

Todo se calmo para Shidou, pero la clase se hizo muy ruidosa algunos hombres especulaban si sería otra lindura como Touka y si tendrían la "suerte de Itsuka" por tener cerca a Origami y Touka.

—Por favor, cálmense pasa por favor.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, a la mayoría de chicas les intereso y los chicos se quejaron de que se llevara la atención, pero para Touka y Origami se parecía a Shidou cuando su pelo y ojos cambiaban de color.

El joven se volteo y escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Sparda Nero espero llevarme bien con todos. —en ese momento las miradas de Shidou y el nuevo chico se cruzaron.

Ambos se miraron de forma tranquila, pero Shidou lo tomo como una especie de reto y endureció su mirada.

_—Las cosas pueden estar por complicarse o facilitarse… _—escucha Shidou en su mente.

**Continuara.**

Nuevamente se podía observar el set, que era de paredes blancas con negro, y si se fijaban bien había algunos muebles al estilo moderno de color negro y lámparas blancas y al escrito sentado.

—Muy buenas a todos y a todas, la verdad sé que me tarde bastante con esta continuación, la verdad he estado bien de salud, pero alguna cosas surgieron y bueno, tenía que leerme la novela de nuevo para continuar con esta historia, espero me perdonen esta y las que faltan, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo como yo de escribirlo, las criticas son bienvenidas y espero nos leamos en otro momento ¡Sayonara!


End file.
